Though Different As It Seems
by Hermione Double
Summary: COMPLETE When Hermione embarasses Draco, he decides to get even, but as he stirs up what is inside of her, he comes to realize something he has never felt before. (PG-13 only because I want to be careful). Like my story? Then please tell me in a review.
1. Default Chapter

*Hey, this is my first fan fic. I know that it isn't the most original story, but it should be fairly good. *  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure that I am not J.K. Rowlings (I own nothing but the plot.)  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"I'm glad that nothing has changed", thought 17-year-old Hermione Granger, who was not fond of change. Platform 9 ¾ was packed with young witches and wizards, boarding onto the train. Hermione, alone with Crookshanks, all her spell books, potion ingredients, wand, and anythink else that was in a trunk or cage, started walking to the train to find her friends.  
  
She had changed over the summer. Her bushy hair had turned into shoulder bland length copper waves, shinning in the late summer sun. She had filled out in all of the right places and she knew it. That morning she had actually tried to put together an outfit that she thought would impress everyone.  
  
After looking for five whole minutes, (Hey, that's a long time for her!) Hermione decided on wearing a slightly tight lavender spaghetti strap shirt and a tight, fairly short blue jean skirt, completed with purple flip flops and a little lip gloss and eye shadow that went well with her amber eyes.  
  
Hermione care about her appearance now, but was not obsessed with it. She was just tired of seeing all of these lovey-dovey couples holding hands, smiling at each other; she had even once in 6th year walked in on a couple snogging in an empty classroom. Deep down inside, not that she would tell anyone, she wanted that.  
  
This would be her last year to find someone at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had, not surprisingly, become Head Girl in her 7th, and last, year of school. She knew that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, her irritating enemy, would be Head Boy. There would be no reason as he would not be. His grades were barely under hers, and, she bet that Snape had put in a good word in for him. She didn't like the idea of sharing a common room with him, which was tradition, though.  
  
She sighed and continued walking, but little did she know, but a pair of silvery blue eyes were following her every move.  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned lazily on a pillar at the train station. He was going to wait awhile until he boarded the Hogwarts train. This was a perfect time and place to decide what 'lucky' girls he would date at his last year at Hogwarts, without having them swarming around him.  
  
His silvery blue eyes passed from girl to girl. Everyone had a fault in his hard eyes.  
  
"This is pathetic," he muttered under his breath. "No decent looking girl in sight."  
  
Not that there wasn't, it was just that he had dated and dropped a lot of girls by that time, so now his selection of girls that were hot in his eyes and he had not already dated was now dwindling. It was not like no girl wanted him. With his cool silvery blue eyes and sliver blond hair that now hung loosely in his eyes, and his muscular body, toned by Quidditch, what sensible girl wouldn't want him! He was just really picky on who he was with.  
  
Draco's eyes were still moving slowly from girl to girl, until someone caught his attention.  
  
"My, my, my," he breathed, "what do we have here."  
  
A slender copper haired girl with nice long legs and curves was passing by him. As he raked his eyes up her body to her face, he knew he had found his next prey.  
  
"She looks familiar," he whispered.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's Granger," almost losing it and shouting.  
  
Pushing back a strand of hair, he thought, what happened to her!?  
  
His curiosity to she what she looked like up close moved him to follow her to her compartment. Why he was not even he knew, but he somehow knew this would be important to do so.  
*************So what do you think? Should I continue? I know that it is kind of slow, but the next chapter I have in mind should catch your attention.  
  
Please Review, but no flames. 


	2. Is It Raining In Here?

Alright, time to go to chapter two. I have never read a fic that has a conflict in a chapter like this, so it should be good. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
"Wow! Is that you Hermione? You look good," said one of Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter, when she slid into their usual compartment on the train.  
  
"Yeah, I like your look," said her other friend, Ron Weasley, slightly gawking.  
  
"Thanks guys. I sure missed you this summer," she said, hugging them both.  
  
"I see your Head Girl," Harry said, noticing her badge. "I'm not surprised."  
  
"Congratulations!" Ron added.  
  
Hermione was going to ask about their summers, when Draco Malfoy walked into their train compartment just as the train started out of the station. She couldn't deny it. Malfoy did look good in this black T-shirt and cargo pants. The way his hair hung in his eyes intrigued her in some way. She noticed that he seemed to be studying her with his silvery blue eyes and she would have stared back at him, but he broke the spell with his familiar sneer and annoying voice.  
  
"Well it seems that Granger has grown over the summer," Malfoy droned. "And Weasley more poor," he added, turning his back to Hermione.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Ron barked turning red. Harry was holding him back.  
  
" Hey Potter! Still hiding behind that scar. Why don't you face me like "The Boy Who Lived" should?"  
  
As Ron, Harry, and Malfoy were battling it out as they did every train ride, Hermione got an idea. Malfoy may be easy on the eyes, but he still was an evil brat, and she had had enough. She saw a bucket of dirty water at her feet, there to catch water leaking from the roof. Malfoy was clearly ignoring her, so she had the element of surprise. Grabbing her wand, now lying on top of her trunk, she whispered "Wingardium Lelveosa" (I can't find my book to check the spelling) and the bucket started floating in the air. Placing it quietly over Malfoy's head, she quickly pointed her wand down, causing the bucket to face to the ground, pouring the dirty water all over his head. A split second later, the bucket fell on his head too.  
  
Whack! "What the." Draco yelled, drenched.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I get you?" Hermione asked, sarcastically.  
  
Click! Click! Click! Everyone looked out the door and saw that Colin Creevey, now in his 6th year, and never seemed to be anywhere with out his camera, was eagerly snapping pictures.  
  
"Hey guys," Colin said, stop taking pictures, "are you having a wet t-shirt contest in here. I'm not sure that you would win though, Malfoy." The whole time Colin kept a straight face. Hermione and Harry, meanwhile clucking their stomachs, while laughing their heads off.  
  
"What the hell is a wet t-shirt contest," roared Draco, breathing very hard.  
  
Colin suddenly looked scared, and scurried away, probably amazed by his own bravery.  
  
Hermione and Harry had finally calmed down to giggles, while Ron looked confused. Draco had calmed down enough to flick his wand to dry himself and fully face Hermione.  
  
"We will deal with this later Mudblood," he spat and left.  
  
"You were great Hermione!" Ron said admirably, but then he sobered. "Did you see he was wearing a Head Boy badge? I can't believe you will have to share a common room with him!"  
  
"Neither can I," added Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean," Hermione said, thinking.  
  
There was a pause before Ron asked, "By the way, what is a wet t-shirt contest?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I don't know much about it, nor have ever been involved in one, but I'll tell you this much. It involves girls and usually white, wet t-shirts." She told him.  
  
She and Harry watched and then laughed when an surprised looked dawned on Ron's freckled face, as he understood.  
  
For the rest of the train ride, the three of them talked about the upcoming year at Hogwarts or Quidditch. Hermione though, couldn't stop every once in a while remembering how good Draco looked wet.  
****************That was better wasn't it? Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Planning

Author's note: I know! I know! I started this story in May, and it has been almost three months since I've updated, but I find writing hard. It is not as easy as it looks! I also find it more enjoyable to read stories. If I do finish this fic, it is going to take awhile, but I hope you will read it anyway. Also, I don't have anyone checking my story for spelling errors, so I know that there are some.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I tell you! Not mine!  
  
Spoiler about the Fifth book is in this chapter!  
  
Draco's P.O.V.  
  
"Damn Mudblood!" Draco cursed aloud, alone, in his train compartment. He had sent Crabbe and Goyle away because of his desire to blow off some steam about Granger that he didn't want anyone to hear.  
  
Draco had tracked down Creevy and destroyed his film, so no blackmail could be used against him. Still, he knew that word would get around that he, Draco Malfoy, was embarrassed by the Mudblood, Hermione Granger, and he had to do something about that.  
  
It was not like getting dirty water poured on him was the worst thing that Granger could have done to him, but of all the things that the Golden Trio had done to him over the years, it always seemed like she had always been the brain behind EVERYTHING!  
  
Like in fifth year, Granger had arranged that meeting with that reporter to interview Potty about the day when the Dark Lord raised. He couldn't deny that his father was a Death Eater, because the article was in a magazine that was banned from Hogwarts at the time. He was stuck streaming about it for months as his father was taken to Azkaban.  
  
It was not like he cared about his father, who was now dead, but Potty soiled the family name! He was still respected by the Slytherins, because most of them had parents as Death Eaters, but the rest of the wizarding sociality scorned him. And the reason of that was because of Granger! The list could have gone on and on. The dirty water in the bucket that just happened was the last straw. He was pushed over the edge of controlling his temper.  
  
He now had to think of a plan to get even.  
  
"It has to be evil and affective, but undetectable. It should ruin Granger's life. If I'm lucky, she would leave Hogwarts and never return to the wizarding world again, but what to do?" Draco wondered, rubbing his chin.  
  
He started to smirk. "I need to think hard about this," he thought about horrible things that would break most wizards his age, but Draco knew that Mudblood or not, Hermione was very strong, and something strong was needed for his plan to success. Imagining Hermione's face when he finally got even he felt a feeling go though the pit of his stomach, but he quickly shook it off, thinking nothing of it.  
  
"The book!" He said suddenly, as a light bulb went off in his head. "There will definitely be something useful in there!"  
  
His father had left it to him, and Draco was sure that it would be all he would need. He decided to look at it the first chance he got. The train stopped and he got off with the happy thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After he got of the train and into the horseless carriage, Draco went the Great Hall and watched the Sorting, which processed uneventfully.  
  
Dumbledore gave his beginning of the term speech, which Draco listened to because, against his will, he had a small amount of respect for the professor. At the end of the speech, Dumbledore announced that Draco and Hermione were the new Head boy and girl. He and Hermione stood up to be acknowledged, and sat back down. Now it was time for the feast.  
  
"So Draco," Pansy Parkinson said in her girly, high-pitched voice, almost pouting. "Why didn't you owl me over the summer? I missed you."  
  
Pansy was a marriage possibility for Draco when he got out of Hogwarts. She wasn't partially pretty, nor was she ugly, but she wasn't really Draco's type. Still, she literally worshiped the ground he walked on, so he was as polite as he could be when he answered her.  
  
"You know how it is Pansy.. I was busy. You understand, don't you?" He answered in a sexy voice. *No girl can resist that, * he thought.  
  
Sure enough, Pansy willing forgave him and went back to talking to the other girls at the table.  
  
Getting bored talking, Draco glance over at the Gryffindor table. There was Hermione, laughing with her friends. With that, Draco smirked, knowing how soon that will end.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked nearly nonstop on the train and horseless carriage. During the Feast their conversation continued after Dumbledore acknowledged Hermione and Draco as Head Boy and Girl (And no, the conversation wasn't about Wizard's chest or Quidditch.)  
  
"So Hermione," Harry said. "What classes are you taking this year?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron added. "Don't you have enough credits to graduate, or at least to take your N.E.W.T.'s right now?"  
  
"Yes Ron, your right," Hermione said simply, then added, "but I'm going to get all of the experience in school that I can. I am going to take the test with everyone else."  
  
Hermione then suddenly felt someone staring at the back of her head. She turned around and looked at all the tables. Her eyes came to rest on Draco, who was staring off into space with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione quickly turned away. "Great," she mumbled under her breath. "He looks hot even when smirks.wait, what did I just say?" She said a little louder.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Uh," She said thinking fast. "I was just wondering what this bench was made of. It is so old. It must be bewitched to last so long because of how much we use them." *That was pathetic! * She thought.  
  
"Uh, I guess you could be right." Harry said slowly, turning back to his food, not looking like he completely believed her.  
  
A few minutes later, the food disappeared.  
  
"All right everyone," Dumbledore said. "Up to bed. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please follow me."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore to a third floor corridor. Hermione looked over at Draco, who was smirking to himself, looking deep in thought. *Maybe it won't be too bad living in a dorm with him. No! How could it be! *  
  
They finally stopped in front of a portrait of a silvery unicorn with flecks of gold in its mane. Next to it was a peasant girl in a brown, 19th century dress.  
  
"Password?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Rosewood," Dumbledore answered, and the portrait swung open. "I am fully aware of your two's past history," he said, looking at both of them, his mustache quivering, probably hiding a smile. "But I expect both of you to be civil towards each other this year. Now I leave you here. Your watches for the corridors this week are posted on your bathroom door," he stated and left.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked in their common room. It was very much like their old ones, except that it was decorated in gold and silver. Their rooms were on separate sides with a bathroom connecting them. In the bathroom, there was a tub much like the one in the perfects bathroom.  
  
Without saying a word, both went to their separate rooms. When Hermione tried to go to sleep that night, Draco was the last thing she thought of before she slipped into unconsciousness. To her surprise, the thought of him didn't make her recoil.  
  
********My chapter was longer, wasn't it? I know that I don't leave cliffhangers, but I will once the story get going. Review and tell be what you think.  
  
Oh yeah. Thank you for everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. 


	4. The Hand Shake

Author Note: Does anyone know how to get things like bold and more then a single space when you are typing your stories using word. I don't know how. That is one reason my chapters are so short. Please review and let me know. I have decided that writing everything twice in this story to get Hermione's and Draco's thoughts and actions is way to hard, so I am going to try a different approach in this chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Draco had never gotten around to reading that book that his father had left him that night. He had been extremely tired. Eating until your stomach almost busts can do that to a person. When he woke up early the next morning, looking for that book was the first thing he did.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon. Where is it," Draco said as he dug through his truck full of school supplies.  
  
He had strewn books and potion ingredients all over his green comforter on the floor by the time he found it.  
  
"Here's that bloody book," as he proceeded to look at the cover labeled 'Potions for the Emotions.'  
  
With that, he flopped on his bed and started to flip through the fading pages of the one of a kind book to look for something interesting. It didn't take him long to find it.  
  
"Ah ha!" He said. "This is perfect!"  
  
The page read: 'Ryorictorum,'-the emotion/desire potion. Unlike its brothering potion, 'Veritaserum'-the truth potion that makes the recipient of it to tell everything that they know, Ryorictorum makes the person show, not tell, their deepest secret and/or desire. The ingredients are:  
  
Draco read the ingredient list. He could easily get all of these ingredients from his own secret stash he keeps. It would take at least a month to make though, but Draco had always been the patience type. He continued reading.  
  
The finally form of the potion will be a white powder. You must sprinkle it over the face of the person when he/she is asleep. A Knuts size amount will do.  
  
It will take affect soon after the person or thing associated with the desire/secret is within three feet. The person will then go into a trance and show their desire/secret. Once they have shown it, they will fall unconscious for several minutes. When they awake, they will not remember what they have done until they do it again with their own free will. Then what they have done will come back to them.  
  
The page continued with tips on making the potion and other things. The more he read the more Draco liked the idea.  
  
"If I am lucky she will show her biggest secret in a busy corridor," Draco muttered to himself. "She won't remember though, which will make her confuse. She would be so mortified that she will definitely leave Hogwarts. This is great."  
  
Feeling really good at the thought, Draco hopped out of bed and started to silently open the door to the bathroom, but soon stopped. Hermione was in their brushing her teeth. She apparently hadn't seen him yet. She had on tight, white spaghetti strapped shirt with long red, probably satin pajama bottoms that shined.  
  
"Man, she's so fine," Draco whispered. Even without makeup, Hermione had a clear complexion and natural beauty. That feeling in his stomach started to come back. To ignore it, he smirked and spoke. "I thought that I was the only one who woke up at six in the morning."  
  
Hermione jumped. How long had he been there? She knew she was asking for trouble, but she asked what was on her mind. "That's it?" No rude remark?"  
  
"Why would I have one?" He asked as innocently as a little kid who just took a cookie from the cookie jar. He knew that that would irritate her.  
  
"You know. . . ." She said, frustrated. "Because of what happened on the train," She said slowly.  
  
"Dumbledore told us to be civil to each other," his smirk becoming wider. This has to be said just right. "I am quite tired of getting even with you, also. So why don't we put our difference aside. Lets make a truce," he said, holding out his hand. The lie slid off his tongue like honey. He was so good. If he didn't fool her, he at least confused her.  
  
Hermione frowned. He was up to something. She knew it. She saw these things. But she wanted to do what Dumbledore said. She didn't trust Malfoy, but a part of her wanted to. "Fine," she said simple, and took his hand.  
  
The instant they touched, she felt like she was about to suffocate. She could hardly breath. She looked up at him, past his black boxers and undershirt and into his eyes, his cool silver eyes. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of shock in his eyes, but she wasn't sure and she couldn't look away.  
  
That feeling in his stomach went up a notch when he took her small hand. He looked down at her. He saw a pang of surprise in her eyes. Why wasn't she letting go of his hand?  
  
Why wasn't he letting go?  
  
Suddenly, they both throw the other's hand down.  
  
"Why did you take so long to let go, Granger?" Draco asked, completely covering up his discomfort.  
  
"You took your time to let go too, Malfoy!" She shot back, glaring at him. What was that she felt when they shook hands?  
  
"Well." How was he supposed to cover this up? "I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what I should get my mother for her birthday. What about you?" That could have been worst.  
  
"I was thinking about my class schedule." I wish I wasn't such a bad liar.  
  
"Fine. Tell me when you are out of the bathroom," Draco said trying to act civil, and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the heck happened in there? Hermione thought as she was sitting down to breakfast with Harry and Ron. That feeling in her chest when she touched his hand, it almost felt like, like she liked Malfoy. No way! But what if. . . . .  
  
"Hermione. Why are you crumpling up your napkin?" Ginny, Ron younger sister, asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking about how annoying Malfoy is," she lied.  
  
"He didn't get back out you for the prank on the train, did he?" Apparently she had heard.  
  
"No. He hasn't done anything like that, but he is up to something. I know it."  
  
"I bet you are right," Ginny agreed and went back to breakfast.  
  
"Draco," Hermione breathed and then sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was that all about? Draco wondered during breakfast. I have never felt that way before.  
  
Draco had always tuned out his feelings when he was around a girl. He was always just exploring his possibilities. Don't get emotional. He had to find the perfect girl to marry. She had to be beauty, so to have beautiful children, rich, to rebuild the Malfoy respect and ownership of expensive things, and last, and most important, a pureblood, to carry on the Malfoy line.  
  
It must have been something I ate. He thought and then completely forgot the feeling.  
  
"Draaaaco." Pansy said, trying to get his attention. She was sitting about five feet away. "How do you like my hair?" She had charmed it to lie in soft curls.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice," He said as politely as he could and went back to breakfast. 


	5. Sleep Holding

Author Note: So. . . . . Long time no read. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I have been concentrating on high school. I know that isn't a good excuse, but it is all I have right now. You'll get over it, I'm sure. Anyway. . . . on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: If the Harry Potter characters were actually mine, would I be writing on a fan fiction site?  
  
What was happening to him? He was having all of these weird feelings in the pit of his stomach that came and went, it seemed, whenever he least expected. For once he had no clue what was going on (But we do, don't we?).  
  
After flying through his class' easily, Draco settled into his room. Taking out his cauldron, he made the potion that was to ruin Hermione's life. A smirk played on his lips. Never on to postpone, he worked steadily, so it only took him about an hour and a half to complete the potion. He set it aside it a corner of his room that couldn't easily be seen from the doorway. It had to dry for a month to become a white powder. Then Draco would get the revenge that he so desired.  
  
Clearly out of things to do, in his opinion, he went out into the commons room and began actually doing his homework on the gold couch. After about an hour, being a combination of bored and tired, he fell asleep sprawled on the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Hermione was exhausted. She had just spent the last three hours hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had done many things, including racing each other on brooms. Of course, Harry won with his Firebolt, but the surprise was that Hermione raced too, and didn't do too badly. She had never been a fan of riding brooms, but with the, um, weird events that had been happening to her lately, and with not seeing her friends all summer, Hermione was willing to do almost anything with her friends.  
  
Not even looking at where she was going, she dropped her books in her room headed to the gold couch that was not facing her door. She lightly plopped down, not on the couch as she thought she was sitting, but on Draco! He quietly groaned, and in a flash, his arms were around her waist, pulling her to him. Now sprawled face down on his chest and him not letting her go, she panicked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What should I do?" She tried to get up again, but even in his sleep, Draco was stronger than Hermione. All that was achieved was getting her face snuggle in his neck, breathing in his scent and getting tangled her legs in his from twisting around. She had only one option left, but she hesitated. What was she doing? Did she actually want to be like this? No she decided quickly and did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"DRACO! Wake up!" That got him out of his deep sleep enough to let her go! Before he became fully conscious though, Hermione untangled herself and had jumped from him and ran to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
He had been having such a good dream about holding a thin, but curvy girl in his arms when someone yelling his name rudely waked him up. She had felt so real. He had opened up his eyes just in time to see Hermione's door slam. The girl he had dreamed about definitely had the best body compared to anyone he had ever dated. Too bad she wasn't real. Maybe there was someone out there like her.  
  
Shrugging, Draco sat up, pushed his silky silver hair in his eyes behind his ear and continued his homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is not good," Hermione whispered as she paced in her room.  
  
When she was being held by Draco, she wasn't appalled like she should had been. He liked the feeling of his arms around her, holding her. She had felt his heartbeat and his shallow breathing, and his well-toned muscles. She could have swore she had felt a shiver go up her. . .  
  
"It didn't happen." She told to herself.  
  
Her insides felt tight from the shock of what had just happened. But if she was feeling anything at all at the moment, it was confusion. No one had ever made her feel this way before.  
  
"And I don't like it." She added out loud.  
  
She was uncomfortable about how she felt about Draco.  
  
"Most of me feels the way I have always felt. Hate and anger. But now a small, very small part feels. . . funny.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment.  
  
"It is just hormones. I am a seventeen-year-old girl. This is common. Draco is the only boy I am now really around with, except Harry and Ron. I am not around him by choice, but I know Harry and Ron far too well to have romantic feelings for, so Draco is the only option. It will pass. I can control my urges. It will pass. It will pass. It will pass." Hermione chanted to herself before settling down to do homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hermione had seemed a bit nervous as she came out of her room. She took one look at me, with, not a look of fear, but of shock, and quickly walked to the bookshelf.  
  
"Granger," he said simple.  
  
"Malfoy," she answered giving him only a profile glace.  
  
She paused, faced him, and studied his face. "You don't remember, do you?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
She looked at him in amazement and a smile creped onto her face. "Never mind," she said quickly and was heading for her room, leaving him with a perplexed look on his face, before he stopped her.  
  
"Wait! I want to know want to know what you are talking about," he ordered, standing to face her.  
  
She studied him again, contemplating her answer. They locked eyes for a spilt second and the feeling in his stomach came back to that it was hard to ignore.  
  
"No." She said with a soft smile on her face, playing with a strand of her copper hair. "I guess you wouldn't know what I am talking about. My mistake." She said in an eerie calm voice that was must calmer than she was feeling from locking eyes with Draco, and went back to her room.  
  
To her, this was perfect. Now he was clearly as confused as she was about what was going on. They actually had something in common.  
  
************ I know it is not a long chapter, but the next chapter or the one after is going to be one of the most important chapters, so I am putting out this short chapter to satisfy all of you who have been waiting. 


	6. It's Done

Author's note: Hey people! Look, I am updating (corny smile). And it took less than a week. I'm doing pretty well. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story. I would thank you all personally, but it is hard enough all ready for me to tear myself away from the stories on fan fic and type my own. I also know that some of what Draco is saying doesn't sound very British, but I am American, so I use American phases, unless I try hard not to.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that this story is not mine, so lets leave it at that.  
  
A month passed by fairly uneventful. Draco and Hermione pretty much ignored each other. Neither of them knew if it was on purpose or not. They just knew that being around each other shook their normally calm world and that it was better to not mess with what was going on. On the rare occasion that they made eye contact or brush up against each other in the bathroom, both got their own separate weird feelings. Hermione was always the one to make an excuse to leave though, because she actually knew what she was feeling meant.  
  
Draco though, was still clueless to the feelings he had. Finally he came up with the thought that they could possible be lust, or some other kind of teenage hormonal reaction (Clearly, he is in denial). How could he like Hermione, a Mudblood? It had to be hormones. It probably was that Hermione was nearby him all the time, living in the same dorm and all. He had to admit that she did have a good body. Not that Draco had serious checked her out. He had merely had glances.  
  
The day before the potion was complete, Draco and Hermione were sitting on opposite sides of the common room. Hermione was doing homework. Draco was reading a Quidditch book.  
  
"Granger," Draco said, putting down his book.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking up from her potions essay.  
  
"Is that all you do?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"I eat, sleep, and breathe too, if that is what you mean," Hermione answered, with dry sarcasm.  
  
"Don't you have any fun?"  
  
"I spend time with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Like that really counts. Potter and Weasley. What kind of fun can you have with them?"  
  
"They're much better company than you."  
  
"You're so predictable," Draco shot back with that sexy smirk on his face. "I figured you would say that. I bet you have never done anything crazy or spontaneous in your life.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked, rolling her eyes and looking down at her books again.  
  
"Your life seems so dull. I bet if you liked any boys they would be just as dull. Like Potter.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I don't like him."  
  
"Weasley then?"  
  
"Not like it is any of your business, but I do not like him that way either."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Why should you not?"  
  
She was starting to annoy him. He had just been asking simple questions that, for some reason, he wanted to know, and how did she answer them? With sarcasm and questions. Oh, she had some nerve.  
  
Oh well, thought Draco. Why should I care? With that, he went back to his book.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Waking up bright and early the next day, Draco walked over to take a look at his cauldron with the potion. Peeking over the edge he saw white powder, the desired texture. Smirking, he marched (Or however he walks when he is very happy. You know what I mean.) out into the common room.  
  
"Morning Granger." He said when he saw her. He had said it with a smirking silkiness in his voice. It had ALMOST seemed friendly, but not quite.  
  
"Good morning Malfoy," she answered with wariness in her voice. "What are you up to so early in the morning?"  
  
"Nothing," he said as he smirked. "I'm just in a good mood. It is better than a bad one. Be grateful." And with that, he left for breakfast.  
  
"What's up with him?" She wondered as she too stood up and went to breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
That night (Or morning, I guess), around 1:00AM, Draco stood outside Hermione's door and pondered. This is what he had been waiting for since she had dumped that bucket of dirty water on him on the train. She would show her deepest, darkest, secret or desire and hopeful her pride would be broken, and she would leave the wizarding world forever. With his face blank, he quietly opened her door.  
  
Peering inside, he saw that she was asleep, so he took slow, careful steps until he reached her bed. There she lay on her stomach, her arms tucked to her chest with her hands under her chin. She had a soft smile on her lips with her copper hair hanging in her eyes.  
  
Taking out a pouch full of the powder, he sprinkled it onto her face and watched her breathe in a small amount of it. Stepping back, he peered at her with the blank look still in place. Seeing her hair in her face, he almost tucked the strands behind her ear, but stopped himself. He had just been caught up in how attractive she was, even if she was asleep.  
  
He left before he could have the impulse to do something else that would confuse him. When he got to his room, he fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of the same girl he had held in his arms in a dream a month ago. He wished that she were real.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
That morning, Draco got up and went to the common room to finish that potions essay that Hermione had already done. Hermione was already out there reading a book.  
  
He stopped near the couch and asked Hermione, "Will you give me some ideas on how to finish this potion essay, Granger?"  
  
"I guess so, Malfoy," she said as she put down the book and started to walk towards him.  
  
Draco turned away from her to put his books down, when all of the sudden he was push roughly on the couch. Hermione fell on top of him, with her hands tightly around his neck.  
  
******** Cliffhanger. HA! I know that it is mean, but the next chapter should be a good one. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update soon as to not to keep you waiting. I can't promise anything though. 


	7. Unexpected Secret

Author's Note: Hey people. Thanks for the reviews! I got about the amount I expected. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have never written this kind of chapter before, so it took some planning. At first, this chapter may not make sense, but keep reading, it will. I know some of my phasing may be weird too, but I am typing this with only two hours sleep, so I am a little disoriented. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Draco had been setting his books down by the couch, when he was suddenly pushed rough onto it. He landed face up with Hermione on top of him, her hands tightly around his neck.  
  
Before Draco had time to react, Hermione let go of his neck, cupped his face in her hands, and started to kiss him hungrily. With Draco being a red-blooded 17-year-old, all thought was erased from his head about Hermione and started to kiss her back, just as hungrily and passionate, putting one hand on the small of her back and one on her face and kept them there as he concentrated on nothing but the kiss.  
  
Hermione paused for a brief second and then started nibbling at Draco's earlobe and then giving him kisses down his jawbone.  
  
Bloody Hell! Draco thought, slightly panting. Where did Granger learn to kiss like this?!  
  
Hermione went back to his lips, kissing him as she did before, but then she started to slow down. The kisses were soft, gentle, and caring. Draco had never been kissed like this before. All of his kisses he had ever had had been out of lust, like this one had started, but being kissed like this from Hermione made the now familiar feeling in his gut exploded! At the shock of this, Draco quickly rolled off the couch so Hermione was hurled off of him, and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
Draco quickly stood up and looked down at her. She was unconscious at his feet. That could mean only one thing. The potion had done its job and Hermione had just shown her deepest secret.  
  
When he was thinking about the potion, it dawned on him. Granger had kissed him! And he had kissed her back! This was NOT happening. His lips were probably contaminated for life because she was a Mudblood. He really hated his teenage hormones at this moment of time for being swept up in the lust he felt.  
  
Draco paused, then smirked. He had just comprehended a second thing.  
  
"That was her big secret," he said. "She was likes me! She wants me! Well, I can't say that I blame her. I can't wait to use this against her." Who would have thought that Granger would ever want a guy, especially him? And that she could kiss like that. That had been one of the best kisses he had ever had. The first have of it anyway. He paused, thinking. Something wasn't right.  
  
The kiss he had gotten from her was more than just lust. It had started with her chocking him before. It was obvious what that meant. So she wanted to kill him, no big deal. It used to happen all the time. That wasn't a real surprise. But that was before the kiss. It meant more than lust. So she hated him, wanted him, but liked him, maybe even loved him too.  
  
"Revenge will be sweet!" Was the conclusion Draco made with this thought. He looked down at her when he said this, but simply realized that he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what had just happened. It wasn't just because it could potentially ruin his repetition as much as hers.  
  
When he thought about it, if people found out that they have kissed, then he probably never be able to get the Malfoy name in a respected light ever again.  
  
The reason he couldn't tell was the way she looked in her sleep. She was so peaceful, beautiful, angelic and. . . .  
  
"I can't be thinking what I was thinking! I can't. . . . have feelings for Granger. That is just wrong!" But he knew that he did.  
  
Against his will, Hermione had attracted him to her. Girls had thrown themselves at him. They bent over backwards to get his attention, and he didn't even give them a second glance. But Hermione had done absolutely nothing to try to get his attention, and he couldn't seem to get her of his head. Life seemed so screwed up!  
  
Before he could think his feelings through all the way though, Hermione started to stir. Draco thought fast.  
  
Kneeling down, keeping a good foot away from her, Draco started trying to talk.  
  
"Granger, are you o.k?" He asked with indifference in his voice.  
  
Hermione moaned and opened her eyes. She couldn't remember how she got on the floor. The last think she remembers is walking towards Draco.  
  
"What happened?" She groaned.  
  
"You were coming over to help me with potions and you collapsed," Draco keeping a small smirk on his face. "I hope I don't have to take you to the hospital wing. I have a paper to write."  
  
Hermione looked around, rubbing her head. She felt all right besides a dull headache.  
  
"No, Malfoy, you don't have to take me," she said, then added sarcasm. "But thank you for your genuine concern. I think I will be fine."  
  
Draco smirked on the inside. He couldn't deny that he liked her sense of humor. She still had it even after she had been unconscious.  
  
"That's good Granger. Now, will you help me or not?"  
  
"Fine, but I am not letting you copy off my essay."  
  
"I wasn't even thinking of that. Who do you think I am? Potter and Weasley?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
At lunch that day Hermione was deep in thought. She didn't understand why she had passed out. What had happened? Was she working herself to hard? No, she had concluded. She had been working this hard in almost all of her years at Hogwarts. She didn't know whether she should dwell on it or not. It just happened once. If it happened again, then she would be worried.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, what are you thinking so hard about?" Harry asked her. Ron turned to look at her at this.  
  
"O.k. guys," she said, deciding to tell them. "Don't blow this out of proportion, but this morning I passed out in the commons room, and I can't figure out why, but there are many possibilities."  
  
"Your okay, aren't you?" Harry asked her, putting his hand on her back, looking slightly worried.  
  
"I am fine now, I promise."  
  
"I bet Malfoy did something to you!" Ron growled.  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Hermione said. "When I passed out, I was looking at Malfoy's back. His wand was on the table on the other side of the room. He couldn't have done anything to me."  
  
"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
She was positive of what she had just said was true. Even if she had no proof either way if he did anything to her or not, she would have said he was innocent. Maybe her feelings for him were manipulating her answer. She didn't know.  
  
Hermione answered him. "I know he didn't do anything. I don't want to blame him when I know that he is innocent, or as innocent as he can be for a jerk," she added with a small smirk.  
  
"O.k. Hermione, as long as you are fine," said Harry.  
  
Everyone went back to lunch, but Hermione continued to think about it. She didn't let things go to easily.  
  
******************* What did you think? Just in case you are wondering, this story will have absolutely no sex in it. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. Please don't review saying I made Hermione a slut or something. She kissed Draco like that because of teenage hormones that had been building up inside of her. The potion made her show this feeling of love towards Draco with no holding back. Even Hermione would have feelings like that while unbridled. 


	8. I Hate You

Authors Note: Okay. I have a serious lack of originality for this story right now, so please bare with me. I think that all of the studying that I have done for school has wiped out all my creative thinking, because of how structured high school work is. It is so hard to keep up with my high expectations I have for myself to do well at school. *Sarcastically* I just can't wait for college to come around and give me a real challenge. I bet that I am not making any sense to you people, but I had to get that off my chest. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. J.K. Rowlings does a much better job with the story. I just wish I had half of her talent.  
  
Lying in bed that night, Draco was stunned with what had happened that day. The day that Hermione Granger kissed him and he felt the weird sensation of feeling well up inside of him.  
  
He had rarely felt anything in his life, his father had made sure of that. It was the first lesson that he had taught him.  
  
'It was a weakness.' he had said. 'One that will distract you, and get you killed.' Feelings just got in the way.  
  
This was the first major feeling Draco had ever had. He couldn't get rid of it and it was the most confusing feeling of all. It was caring for someone. For her. He liked her, and he had no idea as to how to react to this.  
  
Draco turned over in his bed. Why? Why did he have to like her? He wanted to be cold and unfeeling but he couldn't entirely be that anymore.  
  
Life was much simpler if you could be cold, Draco thought, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up later than usual the next morning, Draco headed to the bathroom. Opening the door, he got a sight that both pleased him and shocked him at the same time.  
  
Hermione was standing near the sink facing Draco's door in nothing but a towel. She was leaning down shaving her long, slender, creamy legs (Not that Draco noticed :P). Her damp hair was on her shoulders and looked up with a look of slight surprise when he opened the door.  
  
Draco was torn by two different instincts. Checking her out and yelling bloody murder at her to cover what he was feeling at the moment. His stomach was doing flip-flops. He liked the sight before him. She had such a great body. His eyes began to wonder, but then his Malfoy attitude and the confusion of these newly discovered feelings kicked in and he wisely chose the latter instinct.  
  
Quickly shutting the door he yelled through it to her the first thing that he popped into his mind.  
  
"Lock the door the next time, Granger! I don't want to be looking at a half naked Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione flinched. Where did that come from? The word still stung her a little bit, especially since she wasn't expect it. She also would have thought that most guys would have taken advantage of her state and stare or something. But maybe Draco did. Hadn't his eyes started to travel right before he shut the door and yelled at her? It had happened so fast. Some part of her wished that he had, but then she was relieved he didn't do anything to embarrass her.  
  
She started to get anger. The fact that he had called her Mudblood had gotten past the confusion. With that, she yelled back.  
  
"Why don't you knock next time you slimy git!"  
  
He didn't know how to answer that. She was right, but he couldn't bring himself to call her Mudblood again so he yelled at her before leaving his room and going to the commons room.  
  
"Whatever, Granger."  
  
Sighing, Hermione finished shaving her legs and went back to her room knowing that she really didn't hate him, though she should.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Why! Why must she have this affect on him? Draco thought angrily over lunch. He had asked this question to himself so many times that he had annoyed himself by how one tracked minded he had been lately. She had that affect on him. No one had ever had that affect on him before. He didn't even care about getting even with her anymore for all she had done to him. He just wanted her out of his head.  
  
An idea stuck him. What if he channeled this hate of liking her and changed it into hating her now and express it around her? He had hated her for six years. How hard would it be to show that hate for her now? He could do it again. He knew that it might take a long time, but if he kept showing hate, maybe he would actually hate her again.  
  
It had to work, he thought, almost pleading to himself in his head, but then he abruptly stopped. Liking her had softened him. He could not let this go on any further. He had to do what he had to do. It would start at the Hogsmeade trip that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
It was a beautiful day at Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers and now they were walking around, munching on some Chocolate Frogs. Hermione then remembered that she needed some new quills, so she stopped and told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Guys. I just remembered that I have some supplies for school. I meet up with you later," and she started to the shop.  
  
"Okay Hermione. Don't take too long," Harry shouted back at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Draco was at the shop when Hermione showed up. He knew that she had few quills and would be there. He had looked at her supplies that day to get a clue as to where she would be going at Hogsmeade. He had done so to have a quick reason to start hating her again. The sooner he did, the sooner he would be back to his old self. The store had recently been reorganized, so he used this to his advantage. Standing near where the quills used to be, he pretending to be browsing.  
  
Hermione came up to him. Looked for the quills for a second, and then asked Draco the question he knew she would.  
  
"Malfoy, do you know where the quills are?  
  
Smirking and sounding rude, Draco answered, "Why should I tell you Granger?"  
  
Confused, but not enough to keep her anger from rising, she hotly answered his question with a question, "What happened to us being civil to each other?"  
  
His smirk widely and he leaned casually on the shelf.  
  
"I got tired of it."  
  
He was hurting her. She had actually thought that they were becoming friends. Maybe even in the direction of something more.  
  
"I can't believe that I thought that we could be something other than enemies!" Hermione said, rising her voice, almost teary eyed. Her anger was covering any other feelings she had for him.  
  
Slightly taken aback, but not showing it, Draco stood up straight and wondered, did she almost admit to liking me? Quickly, he recomposed his thoughts and decided to really hit her with something that would really hurt her.  
  
"You actually believed that I could tolerate living with a Mudblood for long?" He really emphasized the word, trying to show her that he really meant it.  
  
It was like a slap in the face and a kick in the gut, but instead of being hurt, Hermione was now murderously angry. He had no right to call her that. But despite that hate she now yet again had for him, the other feelings she had still leaked slightly out of them inside of her. They were not going to let her cover them up.  
  
Quietly she said with ever ounce of feeling she had to show him that she could be just a cold as he could. It was filled with love, hate, and ever other feeling in between.  
  
"I hate you." It came out much more icily than she ever thought possible. Leaving Draco with his look of pure hate equal on his face as on hers, she left not knowing that Ginny had been watching her and Draco from the next isle over the whole time.  
  
*********Wow. That chapter turned out better than I thought it would have. Tell me if you liked it. 


	9. At The Door

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been forever since I have updated, but I had midterm exams to study for. I still do! High school is so annoying that way. They never think that they have enough tests! As you have probably noticed, the last chapter was pretty intense. Or maybe it was just for me because I was writing it. Anyway, this chapter will have a similar tenseness. I do have one thing to say before I start this chapter. I have one reviewer that I have something to say. You know who you are. Just to explain something I have already said, I will not put any sex in my story. To be blunt I can't stand reading stories with graphic description of sex in it, which I am assuming you want to read. I couldn't write it even if I wanted to. Also, even if I didn't mind putting sex in my story, graphic or not graphic, it would complicate it more than I want it to be. To all of my reviewers, thanks for giving my story a chance and reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I am just happy writing my own fiction of the story. If it weren't for J.K. Rowling, I nor anyone else would be writing our very own Harry Potter Fanfiction.  
  
Ginny was looking for some parchment for a Charms essay, but when she turned to go to the next isle, she saw Hermione walking towards were Draco Malfoy stood. Sensing that something was going to happen, (Woman's intuition) Ginny quickly went back around the isle and watched what was going to happen. Sure enough, soon Hermione and Draco started to raise their voices.  
  
'Whoa,' thought Ginny to herself. 'This argument sure is intense.'  
  
Over the year she had seen Draco and Hermione fight or have yelling matches countless times. Like in third year when Hermione slapped him, but this one was different.  
  
If you had only seen them fight once or twice like most students did, the fight in the store looked like any other fight, but Ginny knew Hermione better than that. After all, Hermione had spent a few summers with the her family, like a week during the Quidditch World Cup before Hermione's fourth year and the summers when Order of the Phoenix was in action. Not to mention that Hermione was one of Ron's best friends. Ginny knew Hermione enough to know that this fight was different from all of the others she had seen.  
  
The sexual tension was so strong between them that Ginny swore that she could almost visually see it and cut it with a knife. Ginny could also tell that Hermione was fighting the attraction that she was feeling.  
  
"She seems to keeping her head," Ginny muttered to herself, then added. "That's more than what I can say about most girls around him."  
  
Ginny watched as Hermione told Draco that she hated him and stomped out of the store. Draco huffed to himself for a minute then soon went out the same door, and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
When he was gone, Ginny came out from behind the shelf. She could see why Hermione fancied to him. He was hot and the only guy she was around for most of the day, besides Harry and Ron. That didn't make him any less of a git though. Hermione had to be going through a phase or something. Ginny was sure that she would get over it. Hermione was really smart. She knew what kind of scum he was.  
  
Ginny decided that she would keep her month closed about it for now, but she would keep her eyes opened.  
  
"No," she said aloud to herself, changing her mind. "I have to figure out exactly what is going on right now, first." And getting the parchment she needed, she left the store with an idea in mind. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it! ! ! ! !" Draco yelled, pounding on his bedroom wall. His pale fists had long since turned black and blue, and it wouldn't be long until his they started to bleed.  
  
He couldn't even stay mad at her. He was angry with himself as to be so weak as to want a muggleborn. And what was more, once she stormed out of the store at Hogsmeade, he thought about the kiss that they had shared while she was under the potion, and he then finally realized that she was the girl from his dream (Guys can be so dense). How this was possible, he did not know, but he recognized how her body fit with his. This only fueled his anger. Not only was he attracted to her, but she was the girl he desired also. This could not go on.  
  
Draco stopped pounding on his wall, grabbed his wand, and muttered a spell to fix his hands. He calmly walked to the balcony that he shared with Hermione, and plopped into a chair.  
  
Draco considered what had happened that day. She had yelled that she hated him, and she had to have meant it. It was so cold, maybe even colder than he had ever been to her when calling her a Mudblood. Only someone with intense feelings could say 'I hate you,' mean it and have it come out like that. He had at least done what he had planed to do. She no longer wanted him, but he still desired her. He wanted her, but he would never have her.  
  
Going back to his room, Draco grabbed his supplies and went back to the balcony to drown himself in his mountains of undone homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
She was tougher than this. She shouldn't have let him get to her like that.  
  
"Well, he is s s s the "Almighty Pureblood," Hermione said to herself sarcastically as she soaked herself in the bathtub. It was only a matter of time until he would have returned to hating her, a muggleborn. It was just sooner than she thought it would be.  
  
There was something weird that had happened after they had argued at the shop. He had knocked some sense into her somehow. She then realized that she deserved someone better than he. After the argument that they had, and the more her anger faded from the event, the more her feelings for him did too. Now, a few hours later, she felt no longer uncontrollable anger or undying passion towards him. She barely felt anything for him. Her emotions were only a fraction of what they had ever been. They were still there, but hardly.  
  
As the unusual eerie calm settled over her, Hermione sweetly smiled to herself. She didn't completely understand what was happening to her at the moment. Could a simple bath make all of her troubles seem to disappear? Whatever was happening, she was grateful for the at least temporary stress-free time that she was having.  
  
Rising out of the tub, Hermione went to her room, and got dressed into a set of comfortable clothes. Just then, there was a knock on the portraits door of the unicorn and peasant girl.  
  
Hermione was perplexed. No one knew where her and Draco's common room was. She had never told Harry or Ron. Dumbledore knew the password so he would have come in on his own by now. Well, whoever was at the door, Hermione had to answer it, so walking to it, she slowly opened the door. Outside in the empty corridor stood one person.  
  
It was Ginny.  
  
************Okay. Not much of a cliffy, but it has to do. I had no time to try to thoroughly check though this chapter, so please forgive the errors. Even if you don't want to, leave a review, unless you are going to be pure evil and yell at me for some reason or another. :P 


	10. The Secret Is Out

Author's Note: You asked for it, and you got it. Here is a new chapter, and in pretty good time too. The reason that the chapters usually come so few and far between is that I do not plan them ahead of time. I just sit at the computer and take about two hours or so to complete a chapter as it comes to me. I have to finish it in one sitting, or I lose my creative train of thought. It just flows though me to the computer. I can't control it! I am also excited that you all seem to like my story so far. I'm not being modest or anything; I am just my own biggest critic. Thank you all for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the troubled feelings between Draco and Hermione. I have yet to see sparks between them in any of Rowlings stories (I could be wrong. Who knows?).  
  
"Ginny," Hermione stated simple, month slightly opened. "How did you know that I lived here? I haven't told anyone, not even Harry and Ron."  
  
Ginny stepped into the common room when Hermione silently waved her in, waiting for an answer. She stood in aw for a few seconds, admiring the beautifully furnished room, but then pulled herself together and answered Hermione's question.  
  
"I saw you come in one day when I was using a short cut I knew for Charms Class. I needed to talk to someone, so I came here. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
It wasn't a complete lie. She DID need to talk to her. She also did see Hermione walk into her room. It was a few hours before though and it had just been because she had been going in the same direction of the Charms classroom. She was just taking then LONG way there (You get it, don't you? =P). She didn't like to lie to Hermione, but she had to get an idea as to what was going on, and she could only do that by indirectly worming it out of her.  
  
"I don't mind," Hermione said slowly. She really didn't mind that Ginny knew where she lived in Hogwarts, or that she was here right now. She just didn't have any idea what Ginny wanted to talk about.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, still looking around the room. "'Mione, I know this will be a strange question, but I have a boy problem. Will you help me?"  
  
So it wasn't the most discreet or original approach to finding answers. That didn't matter. She just had to get it out there. It still was an effective method as long as it wasn't focused on for a long time.  
  
A boy problem? A BOY problem?! Why would Ginny be asking her help on this subject? GINNY knew more about them than she did.  
  
"Why are you asking me, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny was ready for that question, "I knew you wouldn't laugh at me, and make me feel embarrassed."  
  
"I'm flattered Ginny," but not any less confused. "Go ahead and tell me your problem. I am listening."  
  
Hermione settled herself on to the couch next to Ginny and waited.  
  
"Well," this wouldn't be the best lie, but it had to work. "I have a crush on this boy in. . .Ravenclaw. He is really smart, like most boys are from that house, but he is a real git and really self-absorbed. I know that I shouldn't like him because of it, but I can't help it. What do you think I should do?"  
  
That wasn't such a bad lie. Who she described sounded a little like Draco, but not enough to get Hermione suspicious.  
  
Hermione flushed a bit, just a little. This boy sounded a whole lot like Draco. That small amount of feelings she still had for him were trying to let themselves be known to the world. Hermione quickly covered them up.  
  
"Gin," Hermione took a deep breath. "That depends on the person and your self. Just because he acts like a jerk doesn't mean that he really is one. He could just be confused. We all are during our adolescences at some time or another."  
  
Little did Hermione know, but during her long-winded speech about teenage problems that every teenager hears sometime in their life, she switched to giving Ginny advice, to talking to herself about Draco.  
  
". . . don't blame him for being a guy who may have to keep his pride intact. Being from another house, he may see the world differently then you do. If you don't think you can be together now because his attitude, wait until you are both on your own separate paths. You may meet alone the way later. . . . Sorry Gin, I got carried away with my advice."  
  
Ginny sat still in wonder. She had a few minutes ago started to play with Hermione's soft copper curls, and Hermione had turned her back to her so that Ginny could more easily reach them. While messing with her semi long hair and listening to Hermione unknowingly spill her soul to her, Ginny became to understand not only how Hermione felt about Draco, but about Hermione herself. Here was a girl who had never been in love with anyone (Krum doesn't count!), but now had fallen for one of her worst enemies. She knew that right now that showing Draco this love would never work out, because Draco didn't feel the same way. So she shouldn't act on her feelings, even though she wanted to. It showed Ginny that Hermione was stronger than she even thought she was. And what was so special was that Hermione had no idea that she loved Draco. Ginny could tell that she did though, from what she had said and how she had said it.  
  
What Hermione must be going through. To love the enemy and feel like a traitor. She couldn't control whom she loved. Ginny felt for her, and was not at all mad with what was going on.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," Ginny said carefully. "That really helped me understand everything," and she meant it.  
  
Ginny continued playing with Hermione's hair when Draco silently walked from the balcony to the common room. Ginny was shifted on the couch to where she could see Draco, but Hermione could not. As he spotted the girls, his cold silver-blue eyes his eyes fell on Hermione's hair, where Ginny was playing with it. His eyes soften and flashed from indifference to the world to another emotion Ginny had never seen in his eyes before.  
  
It wasn't hatred, anger, disgust, or anything you would expect to see. It happened in an instant, and he change it back quickly to its original look, but Ginny still recognize the emotion and she was inwardly started. It was longing. Not lust and desire. Draco wanted to be with Hermione too. Ginny saw it. She understood his pride was keeping them from each other and he to was as clueless as to what was exactly going on as Hermione. All of that was in one quick look.  
  
Draco paused, and swept a strand of his sliver-blonde hair from his eyes. He seemed to be at a loss of words, so he did the only thing natural for him.  
  
"Weasley," he said coolly, sneering slightly and quickly left to go to his room.  
  
I understand, thought Ginny. I understand, but I don't believe it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Her hair. That was all that was needed to want her. He saw the Weasley girl running her fingers though her hair and that was all it took. HE wanted to run his fingers thought her hair. It had to be soft and silky.  
  
He was so frustrated. He wanted to be with her, and he wasn't sure how it could be possible. He was supposed to hate her. How could he telling himself this and it wasn't happening.  
  
Grinding his teeth, the only conclusion he could come to was that could take this. How much longer he could pretend to hate her?  
  
**************I know it was a relatively short chapter, but come on. At least didn't keep you waiting for this one. Also, I am feeling greedy so, I want reviews! I really like to read them, because it makes me think I actually can write a good story, and (semi sarcasm) reviews make me feel special. Thanks for reading my story! I promise that something big will be happening in the next chapter or the one after that. Just read and find out! 


	11. Now Its Crystal Clear

Author's Note: Hey! How are you guys doing! I am great! Can't you tell!!!! I am using a lot of !!!!!!'s. Okay people. I am calm now. This was a very fun chapter to write. Can you believe it? This is a LONG chapter. At least for me that is. You'll have to review and complain about something new now. Ha! Enjoy it, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, and mine alone. The rest belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowlings.  
  
Hermione was startled when she heard Draco acknowledge Ginny's presence then quickly go to his room. She was still half asleep though, because of how relaxed she was because Ginny had started playing with her hair.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said lazily.  
  
"Yes 'Mione?" Ginny asked, staring at Hermione's beautiful hair as she played with it.  
  
"I. . . .I," Hermione had the urge to tell Ginny everything about her now small, but still existing feelings for Draco.  
  
"You what, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, looking up from her hair. She knew where this was leading.  
  
Hermione quickly changed her mind.  
  
"I. . . just wanted to thank you for coming to me with your problem. You didn't have to come to me. It's nice to know that I am still needed and thought of, even though I no longer live in the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Ginny felt a little guilty. She hadn't thought about Hermione for a while. It was just her curiosity that made her come and find out about Hermione's private life. She knew better now though. She had just found out more about Hermione than probably her brother and Harry knew about Hermione's crushes ever. She knew so much about her now that she couldn't help but want to become a better friend. It was the least she could do for Hermione. She did need to start hanging out with a girl. She couldn't spend all of her time around Ron, Harry, or Draco! Ginny decided that she had to come around more often, with no alternative motives in mind like this time.  
  
"Of course people think about you. You will always be needed. If you told Harry and Ron where your common room was, then they would probably come by."  
  
"Please don't tell them, Gin. I'll tell them eventually. Just give me time. I need to get used to Malfoy first. Once we can be in the same room and not yell, or ignore each other, then I think I can handle Harry and Ron making a scene when Draco is here at the same time they are."  
  
"Okay Hermione."  
  
This would be a good time to leave and think about everything I had heard, Ginny thought.  
  
"I have to get going now, to um, Charms class to find out the lesson I missed yesterday, when I should have been paying attention. I'll come back by sometime soon to visit," and with a final flip of Hermione's hair, Ginny, got up and went to the door. As she opened it though, there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore stated, smiling through his silvery beard. "It is nice to see that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy get visitors. I'm sure that it can be dull and lonely in such an unpopulated part of the castle."  
  
"It was nothing," Ginny answered uncertainly. Even after six years, she felt shy around Dumbledore. He had a powerful aura around him and it was hard not to feel nervous or intimidated around him.  
  
Hermione stood up from the couch and started to come over.  
  
"Ms Granger. Would you please call on Mr. Malfoy? I have something to talk about with both of you. It is very important."  
  
Dumbledore stood near the door, waiting with a smile on his face, while Hermione stood, slightly perplexed.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny, saying nothing went out the portrait door, but she left it opened a crack and stood out to the side of the door, to listen. She couldn't that she was a snoopy person.  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door.  
  
"Malfoy," she said loudly to be heard though the thick walls.  
  
Oh great, he thought, walking over to the door to stand to listen to Hermione. What does she want now?  
  
"What, Granger?!"  
  
Hermione growled in frustration, but not loud enough for anyone hear.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is here! He wants us to both be out in the commons room to hear something important. Come out all ready!"  
  
"What is Dumbledore doing here?" Draco whispered to himself and came out of his room so fast that he almost ran into Hermione.  
  
"Excuse ME, Granger," Draco said, sounding polite to the untrained ear, but Hermione knew he was being sarcastic.  
  
"You're excused, Malfoy," Hermione answered with the same tone. She was good at hiding her sarcasm too. She WAS trained by the master. How could you spend so much time with Draco and not learn anything from him? Let him have a taste of his own medicine!  
  
Dumbledore was deeply amused with the situation that was unfolding, but covered it up. He knew what was going on. He had his ways of knowing.  
  
"The reason I have come to see you two today is that recently there has been a student or students who have been cursing objects in the corridors at night. Myself and the other teachers find that it will be wise that the Heads and the Perfects have partners for tonight's watches of the corridors. You two have been partnered together. I expect you to stay together, for your own safety."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
"Whoa!" Ginny said quietly to herself. "They're going to be together part of the night because of Dumbledore. I wonder what he knows about them. He couldn't know all that I know, could he?  
  
Ginny stood by the door, pondering. What could all of this possible mean? She thought of all that Dumbledore knew about past experiences that had happened at Hogwarts.  
  
"He probably knows just about everything that has gone on between Hermione and Draco."  
  
Ginny then slipped away, before she could be caught spying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hermione let it sink in as to what the Headmaster had just said.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore!" She moaned. "I don't want to be stuck with him all night."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Granger."  
  
"I told you to be civil to each other," Dumbledore stated, a little sternly. "We need house unity to bring the school together. As Heads, you need to set an example. Have you even tried to obey my wishes?"  
  
"We have, Professor. We really tried." Hermione nearly wailed. She didn't want to spend any more time with Draco then she needed to. She was confused enough already.  
  
"Then we got tired of it." Draco added in a monotone voice, plopping onto the couch. He couldn't believe that he was partnered with her. How would he stand being so near her when he was still having these uncontrollable feelings for her?  
  
"Well, you two will do your watches together. You can't do otherwise. I would know otherwise."  
  
"May I ask how, Professor?" Draco asked, truly curious.  
  
"I have my ways. Good day, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," and with that, he left.  
  
"Well, this is just great, Granger!" Draco said, sneering in her face. It felt so good to be that close. "I can't stand being around you for three minutes! How will I be able stand your presents for three hours tonight?!"  
  
"It's not like I want to be near either, but you heard Dumbledore." Hermione growled, getting into his face too. "He'll know if we don't worked together. I don't doubt his ability to know the truth."  
  
"I know! If it wasn't for that I wouldn't even go near you!"  
  
"Just be ready tonight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~  
  
"Malfoy, get you're slimy butt out here right this instant!"  
  
They had to get going, if they wanted to get to their shift on time. Clearly, Draco didn't want to. Hermione checked her robe pocket for her wand. It was there. She didn't want to be caught unarmed, if there really is some one cursing things at night.  
  
"I'm coming, Miss Know-It-All. Just keep your mouth shut. Your screeching is hurting my ears." His door opened. "I am here. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic," She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now lets go."  
  
They walked out the portrait door, keeping their distance from each other. Their job was simple. Walk along their scheduled corridors. If they caught someone out past curfew, they were to report them to a teacher. That was pretty much it. The problem was that most of the time, no one was out, so it was deadly quiet as the Hermione and Draco walked silently for 15 minutes. The sound of their footsteps echoed off the thick stonewalls. Hermione couldn't take the silence along with the gnawing inside her, telling her to talk to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," she started slowly. "I don't understand. A few weeks ago, we were tolerant of each other. I thought that maybe in a few months or so, we would be comfortable enough around each other to, I don't know, have strained jokes between each other."  
  
Hermione had tried to be funny, but failed.  
  
"So are you saying that you are uncomfortable, around me, Granger?" His heart started to speed up, and he didn't know why.  
  
"I am right now. That is why I am so confused."  
  
"Why are you confused, Granger?" Draco sneered, putting his guard back up. "We have never were civil to each other, until recently."  
  
Hermione stopped at the top of some stairs. Draco's words had stung her heart slightly. Why did she still care what he said about her? Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"I am not confused because we don't get along anymore. It is that we actually put up with each other at all. It almost seemed like a natural thing for me to do."  
  
"Well, it wasn't for me."  
  
They started to silently walk down the stairs. Draco was in front, followed closely by Hermione. About half way down, Hermione spoke again.  
  
"It is not that I can't endure you hating me again. It is just I don't understand anything anymore."  
  
Draco got to the bottom of the stairs, and turned around to lie to Hermione and say his hate for her was real, but he never got the chance. Hermione tripped on her robe and started to fall down the stairs. Without thinking, Draco easily caught her. He was stunned at what happened. He hoped that Hermione hadn't hurt herself.  
  
Hermione's hands were on Draco's shoulders, his on her hips. Her body was fitted into his, and it felt so natural for both of them. Knowing the position she was in, Hermione was going to get out of his hold, but while doing so, she looked up at him. His eyes locked into hers, but he did not cover up the emotion in his glaze in time for her not notice. She saw the concern in his eyes, and the feelings that had seemed to shrink so some unexpectedly flooded her with the love and desire she had for him.  
  
Acting on instinct alone, Hermione stood on her toes and softly kissed him. Silently, Draco kissed her back, just as softly, wrapping his arms around her. As she grew more confident, she started to move her lips with his.  
  
After a few seconds, Draco's senses had come back to him, but he didn't try to move away from her. He had never felt like this way before. Even though she clearly lacked in the kissing experience, she had the passion and instinct needed to make the kiss a good one. He wanted to savor the experience. He was afraid of one thing though. That Hermione would realize what she was doing and stop kissing him, so he didn't try to push anything. His arms did however tighten around her body, trying to pull her closer.  
  
Hermione soon slowly pulled back and opened her eyes little by little, her arms still tightly around his neck. She smiled softly.  
  
"Draco," was the only thing she could say.  
  
A tingle went down his spine. She had said his name. It felt wonderful coming from her lips.  
  
Hermione was going to say something else, when a flash went though her mind. Then another. Her head started spinning. She saw herself walking towards Draco in their common room, and then getting an aching headache. She then started uncontrollable running to Draco, while his back was to her. She pushed him roughly on the couch and started kissing him wildly and he kissed her back. Then he pushed her onto the ground. It was when she had pasted out for a while a few weeks ago!  
  
Confused, Hermione was sure of only one thing. Something was going on here.  
  
Without warning, Hermione let go of Draco's neck and pushed him onto a nearby wall. Caught off guard, Draco was easily slammed into it.  
  
With her forearm resting on his chest, she leaned her body weight into him, so he wouldn't go anywhere. She frowned deeply and looked up into his confused face. Then something clicked.  
  
Pushing him harder into to wall, she yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
"You BLOODY BASTARD!" And ran towards her room.  
  
Draco stood deeply baffled against the wall.  
  
They had just shared an amazing kiss, on her own free will. Then he realized why Hermione had just pushed him against the wall and yelled at him.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
****************If you are confused as to what is going on, read chapters 3 & 4 over again. That should explain everything. This is quite possibly the most important chapter in the story, so PLEASE review. This chapter took a long time, and lots of rewriting, so I would really like to see reviews. 


	12. What Did You Do To Me?

Author's Note: I am truly sorry for keeping you waiting. I kind of hit a dead end with the story. I couldn't very well have Draco apologies to Hermione now could I? He can't get down on his knees and proclaim his confused, but heartfelt love for her. He is supposed to be heartless. I had to keep them in character and think of where this fic is going from here. Time was needed to think of something that was realistic, but was original. That was not easy because there are already like, 93 pages of Hermione/Draco, a fourth of which are only slightly different variation of the each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I had that kind of genius, but I don't. Everything but the plot is Rowlings.  
  
Tears were pouring down her face as she blindly ran to Draco's and her dorm. The silence was eerie as she listened her hurried footsteps echoed off the walls.  
  
There was only one set of footsteps. He wasn't even following her. He really must have done something to her, or he would have tried to stop her and ask what was wrong.  
  
How could she have been so stupid? She actually thought that he liked her. She could have sworn she saw emotions in his eyes. Real emotions. Something he couldn't cover up. She had noticed it before, but had pushed it away. She didn't believe it was true. But tonight, the concern in his eyes looked so genuine. She could no longer control her hormonal urges towards him. She could hold back anymore. She had to do something.  
  
After running for what seemed like forever, Hermione finally reached the portrait to the dorm.  
  
"Password, Miss Granger?" Asked the peasant girl, who was gently petting the unicorn. She looked concerned for Hermione.  
  
Her eyes still gushing with tears, Hermione answered.  
  
"Rosewood," she squeaked though her tears.  
  
Running to her room and locking the door, Hermione leaned against the door for support before sliding to the floor, emotions running wild inside of her head as she remembered.  
  
She had to do it. She had to kiss him, so she did. It had seemed perfect. It was soft and gentle, but so full of emotion for her. She put all of her feelings for him into it. It was such of a relief, but it was scary at the same time, but she didn't care. She wasn't aware of anything but the kiss, not even Draco's response to it, though she knew he kissed back.  
  
Hermione chocked on her tears. She had started to calm down, but she still was upset. Gritting her teeth, she continued the memory, stubbornly reliving what had just happened.  
  
She had pulled back from the kiss blissfully happy that her feelings were finally out in the open, but then her head hurt, and she remembered something that she didn't even know happened. They had kissed before and she remembered it. It had been a wild kiss and she had started it. If she thought about it, she could remember how sweet his skin tasted when she nibbled on his eye and kissed his jawbone.  
  
But the problem to the whole thing was she didn't remember the kiss until a while after it happened. She couldn't have just forgotten it. She wouldn't have forgot about something like that. She wasn't in control of herself. She knew it, especially since she remembered going into some kind of trance. She couldn't control what she was doing, but knew she wanted to do it badly. It was then that Hermione finished the memory, pushed Draco against a wall, screamed at him, and ran away.  
  
Now here she was. All alone and confused, but sure that Draco did something to manipulate her. But what? It couldn't have been a love spell or potion. They were against the law. Not even Draco would be able to make one.  
  
Standing up, Hermione wiped her face. She had to be strong about this. She couldn't let him think that what he did to her made him a big shot, or something like that.  
  
"I can't believe that he fooled me like that! I fell for him like ever other girl he has charmed and dumped." Hermione growled to herself. "I wonder what perverted reasons made him choose me. Probably to prove that any woman would fall for him."  
  
Whatever reason as to why he "pretended" to become a nice guy and come to like her, Hermione knew that she would have to confront him to make it seem that he hadn't had a major affect on her. She wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction.  
  
Who was she kidding? She had fallen for him hard. But what did he do to her!? That question kept coming to her. She HAD to find out! The next time she saw him, she would backed him into a corner until he told her. She didn't know how that was possible, but she would.  
  
Putting on a strong face, Hermione changed for bed and climbed under the covers. Right before she fell asleep though, a single tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't hate him ever again, though she wanted to. Now she knew. She loved him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
So she knew. She had kissed him on her own feel will and regained her memory, just like the one-of-a-kind book said would happened, and he lost her. She hated him yet again and he didn't know how to get her back.  
  
Draco started to slowly walk back to the dorm.  
  
How could he face her now? How could he be with her? He just couldn't.  
  
"Why did you have to make that potion!?" Draco stupidly muttered to himself. "If you hadn't, then you would have kissed her now and be together, but now, you are worst off then you started."  
  
He wanted her, maybe even needed her in his life.  
  
__Maybe you even love her too.__  
  
Draco stopped short. A tiny voice in his head had just spoken to him unspoken feelings that he hadn't even admitted to himself yet.  
  
"I do not love her," Draco told the silent corridor. "But I do want her in my life."  
  
Draco silently looked around. The voice stayed silent. Satisfied, Draco started walking again.  
  
What could he do? He had to keep his dignity. It was to important to him. Maybe he could learn to forget her. But he didn't want to. Maybe he should tell her, the. . . . .truth. Had he ever done that before, to. . . anyone? He couldn't remember.  
  
He had reached the portrait and said the password standing really close to the door. Before the peasant girl opened the door, she spoke to Draco.  
  
"You may want to speak to Ms. Granger. She seemed very upset when she came running in about 10 minutes ago. She could use a friend right now."  
  
She was really upset. He probably would never her back, but he couldn't let down his front. So Draco sneered and answered.  
  
"I know she is. I was the one made her upset. I'm pretty good at making the little Mud. . .Mudblood cry when I want to." The pain in his heart was killing him. How could he bear to say such things?  
  
At that moment, Draco wished he would have stood farther back from the painting, because the portrait sprang open so fast that he didn't have the chance to stand back. He was hit square in the nose. He yelled in pain.  
  
"Serves you right Mr. Malfoy," the peasant girl spat. "You shouldn't call Ms. Granger such a dirty name. She is a much better witch then most of the other students at this school and is much better educated in magic and in manners than you."  
  
His nose throbbing from the pain, but not bleeding Draco hurriedly growled to the portrait before going in.  
  
"If you ever do that again, I will personally white wash you and your unicorn. I don't care that I will actually be doing work, if that will be the only why to get rid of you.  
  
The girl glared at him as he went in and closed the door so he was hit in the rear.  
  
Rubbing his nose and his behind, Draco found himself walking to and standing in front of Hermione's door. What was he going to do? Apologies and then say that he didn't mean to find her deepest, darkest secret to use it against her? He knew that that wouldn't work, but he had to tell her that she meant something to him.  
  
He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped and sighed. He had to sit on this and let things happen their own. He went to his room to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling kind of crappy and she couldn't remember why.  
  
"Oh yeah, Draco," she grumbled and got out of bed. She begrudgingly went to the bathroom, took a bath and got ready for breakfast, though she wanted to stay in bed. As she was coming out of her room, she saw Draco walking to the portrait door too. They both stopped and stared at each other. Hermione studied Draco's face intensely, but it was completely blank. All of a sudden, Hermione spoke.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked her unemotionally, though his heart began to quicken race.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean! I remember those memories now. I kissed you on the couch, and you took advantage of me. I didn't remember that before last night, though it happened over three weeks ago!  
  
Hermione paused to catch her breath. She was waving her finger at him and probably looking like an idiot, but she didn't care. She wanted answers. Taking a deep breath and staring into Draco's cool eyes, she continued.  
  
"What did you do? Brainwash me into kissing you? Did you give me some kind of potion or something? I know you did something you slimy git, so you might as well tell me now, or I will find out myself."  
  
Okay, that probably got her nowhere, but it blurted out of her. She wanted to know the truth, and the direct approach was all that she had. If it didn't work, she would find another way.  
  
It was now or never. Would he tell her how he felt, or would he put on act and keep his pride. The second the words came out of his mouth, he wished that he would have chosen the other choice.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. YOU kissed ME both times. I just went along with it for advantages it gave me. And as for remembering the first kiss, I bet you forgot about it because it I had such a profound affect on you. It happens. I must admit that you were a good kisser, for a Mudblood, though. I am just guessing though. You are the first one that I have ever let near me to seduce.  
  
Hermione paled, but looked him in the eye determinedly.  
  
"I KNOW that you used something on me. And I don't care what you say. You did something, and I am going to find out! I would never, ever have kissed you on my own choice. You did something to me and you will be sorry. Mark my words."  
  
At the end, Hermione was nearly yelling. She was hurting so much inside. She hoped it would stop hurting soon.  
  
Draco swallowed hard, but not noticeable. He had gotten himself into this mess by choosing this path, now he had to walk it all the way though.  
  
"Go ahead and look in books or something for some kind spell or curse that I could have put on you. You were no more than challenge for me to see if I could make any girl fall for me with my charm. Nothing else was involved. I made you fall for me in no time flat all by myself."  
  
Draco wasn't worried. The book he got the potion out of was one-of-a- kind. His father had said so. Hermione would never discover what he had done to her.  
  
Hermione glared at him, and stomped out of the dorm to breakfast.  
  
Draco walked out soon after. Standing in the deserted corridor, he sighed and went to breakfast.  
  
***************Was it just me, or did Draco and Hermione both ask themselves a lot of questions in this chapter? Sorry about that. This chapter is a pretty good one, but I not quite satisfied with it. I just wanted to get it out though. What did you think of the comic relief with Draco being hit in the nose? I wasn't meant to be mean to him, I just thought that I needed a little more humor in the story, since I have forgotten about it in the last few chapters. I hope that the story is making sense to everyone now. I pretty much explained everything that happened that Hermione now understands, or at least thinks she understands. I want to break 100 reviews with this chapter, so PLEASE review and tell me how you feel about the story. 


	13. Accidental Confession

Author's Note: Don't even say it, because I know. I haven't updated for awhile. I am not the only one though. Most of my favorite stories have been updated since October. I was also hoping for 100 reviews, but I didn't get them. Homework has been a big issue too. It just seems that my teachers have piled it on me! Also, I have had test or quizzes in the last two weeks! Well, I am sure that you didn't click on my story to here me complain, so here it is. I wasn't really inspired by anything unparticular, but I hope you like it. It took me some time to write it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see why these are needed anyway. Nearly everyone who can read knows that the Harry Potter stories were written by J.K. Rowlings, so why would anyone try to take the credit of her stories by writing on FAN fiction.  
  
"Oaf!"  
  
Just his luck! Draco ran into Hermione near the empty entrance to the Great Hall for breakfast after Hermione had just yelled at him in the common room. She knew that he had done something to her, but he wasn't going to tell. He just wanted to be around her.  
  
Draco didn't even try to help Hermione up off the ground. Angry, Hermione made a slightly peculiar comment that made Draco want to laugh.  
  
"I don't think that this school is big enough for the both of us, Malfoy."  
  
It was all that Draco could do to keep from smiling. He was about to unconsciously run his fingers though her hair, but stopped himself just as Hermione made another comment.  
  
"Why don't you just bugger off ba....bastard?"  
  
Not even waiting Hermione decided to stomp off instead, leaving Draco off guard. He knew that she liked him. How could she say things like that to him?  
  
_She is just angry. Give her time._  
  
Draco frowned. Why did he put her in such a bad mood? He should have done the right thing and told her how he felt. Annoyed that he kept asking himself that question, Draco went into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Hermione was fuming. She had had it. She was absolutely sick of being in love. In fact, she was sick of love period. It wasn't just because Draco had put some kind of curse or something over her and played with her heart. She was just sick of trying to understand everything that she was feeling and what she wanted to feel.  
  
Love was something that could never be completely understood. She knew that. She didn't like that she would never be able to explain it, or prove it to be right or wrong or anything like that. She had always felt that there were only two options in love. Trust it and experience it, or completely forsake it until she was ready for it or until she found the right person.  
  
That is obviously not what love is all about.  
  
That was what really upset Hermione she could not analyze her feelings like she could her school work. She knew that loving Draco was the wrong thing to do, up she couldn't help it. She had tried to analyze her feelings until she was blue in the face. The only ways she had ever solved her problems, using logic, analyzing, even trying to find away around them, didn't work with Draco and what she felt. It made her want to scream and cry at the same time!!!!!  
  
Hermione dropped herself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, purposely not facing where Draco would sit. She looked up quickly to the person across her. It was Ginny. With a stiff smile, she quickly got a piece of French toast and started buttering it. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were late to breakfast again. It was probably better that way. They would know in a second that something was wrong with her. She doubted that anyone else would.  
  
Ginny looked up from her breakfast at Hermione, who had a scowl on her face. She looked randomly over Hermione's shoulder and saw Draco. He had the same look on his face as she did. It then clicked in her mind whom Hermione was mad at.  
  
_She would probably like to talk about it_ Ginny thought.  
  
Hermione nearly slammed her fork on the table.  
  
_Or not_ Ginny concluded.  
  
Ginny thought about it and decided that she would come out in the opened as to knowing that Hermione liked Draco. It was probably the right thing to do.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked the question simply.  
  
Hermione was started. She was must be more angry then she thought. She answered without even looking up.  
  
"It's nothing Ginny, nothing at all. It is just that I am not as far along on my homework then I would like to be this week."  
  
That was a logic answer that almost anyone would believe, but Ginny knew better.  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
Hermione was surprised that Ginny had just disagreed with her, but didn't look up or answer.  
  
"I know what it is about," Ginny continued. "It is about Malfoy."  
  
Hermione finally looked up. Her mouth slightly opened.  
  
"I know," Ginny said in almost at a whisper. "I have seen you two together."  
  
Hermione quickly jumped to a conclusion. Ginny had seen them kiss! How could she explain this to her? Would she tell Ron and Harry?  
  
Taking a big bite of toast, Hermione got up and said to Ginny.  
  
"We need to talk. Let's go to a place that is quiet."  
  
Ginny quickly got up and followed Hermione excitedly. Finally, some answers that would quench her thirst of the drama between Draco and Hermione.  
  
The two young women walked to a small empty classroom and went inside, care to close the door. Ginny went straight to a table and sat down while Hermione walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Hermione, I know about you and Malfoy," Ginny repeated herself.  
  
"No one was supposed to be around." Hermione's face darkened. "You weren't supposed to be there."  
  
"It wasn't like I followed you are anything. It wasn't like you two were trying to be secret about it."  
  
Hermione forgot about accusing Ginny of being out in the corridors past curfew. It was the second kiss that she and Draco shared that Hermione was thinking about. She didn't know that Ginny didn't even know about that. Hermione continued talking.  
  
"I thought that it wasn't obvious."  
  
"But it was."  
  
"You must just have been in the right place at the right time to have seen."  
  
"I can't say that I wasn't surprised."  
  
"You couldn't have been more surprised than me when I kissed.."  
  
Hermione continued on, not even focusing on the girl in front of her, but Ginny looked up shocked!  
  
"You kissed!"  
  
"..the second time." Hermione realized too late that Ginny didn't know what she was talking about and asked her guiltily.  
  
"So you weren't in the corridors that night?"  
  
Ginny's surprised look on her face answered her question. She had gotten to her feet and with a lack of a better thing to say, Ginny stammered.  
  
"You kissed.. the best look guy in school."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew big.  
  
"Is that all that you have to say? That I 'kissed the best looking guy in school!'"  
  
Hermione's voice has started to rise, but she wasn't mad at Ginny. It was more at herself for telling someone on accident. Ginny walked to Hermione, her mouth still opened.  
  
"What did you expect me to say?" Ginny's voice rose too, showing more of her surprise. "I am very happy that you kissed, twice, Draco Malfoy, our worst enemy, the world's biggest pain in the butt, just to say the least!?"  
  
"Didn't you say that he was the 'best looking guy in school?'?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't change who he is. I knew that you two liked each other, but I didn't actually expect that either one of you two would do anything about it!"  
  
"How did you know that I liked him? I haven't told anyone." Hermione had calmed down now, and so had her voice.  
  
Ginny answered in a calm voice.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't have to tell me. I saw it on the last Hogsmeade trip, in the store. They way you two were arguing. It was different this time. I saw the sparks between you and him."  
  
Hermione looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Was it that easy to tell?"  
  
Ginny smiled and she and Hermione sat down at a table.  
  
"Not if the person watching didn't know at least one of the people very well."  
  
Hermione smiled, which made Ginny remember something.  
  
"So you kissed twice. Why are you so sad?"  
  
"I am mad at myself for falling for such a jerk."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, tell me all the details. Start with the first kiss! Tell me every single, juicy detail!"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione eagerly, and Hermione smiled lightly.  
  
"This will take awhile to explain. How much time of breakfast do we have?"  
  
"'Bout 30 minutes."  
  
"Alright, you know that night that Dumbledore came to see Malfoy and me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione quickly summed up what had been going on between Draco and her for the school year. She soon got to the part when she and Draco kissed during their corridor watch.  
  
"Was it a good kiss?" Ginny was dieing of curiosity.  
  
"I can't even describe how it made me feel."  
  
"He must be the best kisser."  
  
"Is that all you care about?"  
  
Hermione was getting a little annoyed. Ginny was not giving her much support here. She had to make Ginny see her point.  
  
"That kiss is not my problem."  
  
"I know! I just want to hear what the problem is?!"  
  
"I'm getting to it Ginny. Patience is a virtue."  
  
"One that I don't have at all!"  
  
"When I finished kissing him, I got a bad headache, and everything started spinning. I saw myself kissing him." Hermione was having trouble describing what happened. "Not like I did a minute earlier, but before that. When I could think straight again, I realized that that kiss was a memory. It was when I blacked out for some time. I ran away from Malfoy, knowing that he had done something to mess with my feelings. Now I don't know what to do."  
  
"Whoa! What kind of kiss was it?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. She knew Ginny well, but she didn't want to tell of the steamy kiss that she had given Draco. It made it seem like she was some wild, hormone-controlled teenager.  
  
"Come on Hermione. You can tell me."  
  
"Um, I was a very, um different kiss then I would have given a boy when I was acting on my free will."  
  
"Which is..?"  
  
"Seemingly kissing him like I was trying to eat him," Hermione replied bluntly.  
  
"Wait, you didn't try to do anything.."  
  
"No!" Hermione answered quickly. "But I seem to remember nibbling on his earlobe." Hermione blushed at the thought.  
  
"But are you sure that he did something to you to force you to do it?"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said. "I would never kiss a guy like that as my first kiss, especially a guy as full of himself as Malfoy."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Now all I need to do is find out what he did to me."  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?"  
  
"Right. I will ask him and he will tell me his evil plot. Not going to happen. Besides, I already asked him. He denies he did anything to me. I doubt he ever liked me anyway."  
  
Hermione was looking down, her sadness washing over her again.  
  
"He likes you Hermione. I know it."  
  
"How come you are so sure?"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione knowingly.  
  
"I've seen it in his eyes, just like you are showing now."  
  
Hermione snapped her eyes shut. She didn't want Ginny to know that even though Draco tricked her and messed with her heart, she was still in love with him. She quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I just need to figure out what he did to me."  
  
Hermione started to leave, but Ginny stopped her.  
  
"If you want any help, just ask."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"Thanks for telling me. I know it must have been hard and you didn't have to tell me."  
  
"No, Ginny. Thanks for listening to me. I needed to tell someone."  
  
************Kind of a short chapter, but if I would have added the next chapter to it, then it would have taken me forever and I just wanted to post this chapter as fast as I could. Sorry that there was no romance in this chapter, but it is one of those transition chapters. Please review! 


	14. Hiding

Authors Note: Eight reviews. Eight Reviews! And only five of those were real! The other three were from friends from school. Don't worry, I am not mad, but I am a little disappointed. I didn't get near the reviews I expected and I wasn't motivated to write this chapter. And lately I have been in a really good mood or angry. In fact, I don't really want to write this chapter right now, since I am in a bad mood, but maybe it will be inspiration for Hermione and how mad she is at Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't even ask. You know the answer.  
  
It was 9:00 AM on a Saturday. Hermione was curled up in a ball in her bed, lightly crying under the covers. She couldn't believe it. She was actually crying over Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like they had gone out and he dumped her. They had just kissed twice. Hermione stopped crying long enough to remind herself that one of those kisses was against her will.  
  
Hermione would have never believed that she would be crying over a boy like some kind of lovesick baby. She never thought that she would be like that kind of girl. Silently, she promised herself that she would not cry over him anymore. Suddenly, she started crying again. Why did he have this kind of affect on her? He wasn't worth crying over, was he?  
  
_Yes, he is._  
  
"I didn't ask you, my subconscious," Hermione whispered quietly. "I don't want to hear that."  
  
_But you do. You love him. You want to be with him_  
  
Like a toddler, Hermione quickly put her hands to her ears.  
  
"I am better off without him!"  
  
_Then why are you lying in bed and crying over him?_  
  
Immediately, Hermione got out of bed. She was not going to cry over him. She was going to find out what he did to her.  
  
Quickly getting dressed, Hermione, like her usual self, went to the Library for answers. Sitting in a quiet corner, Hermione paused. Where was she going to start looking? That was when she realized that she was going to have to look back at what happened to her for clues.  
  
She gave a dry sob. She really, really didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to start crying again. It wasn't like she wasn't a strong person. You have to be to be friends with Harry Potter, but there was something about Draco that made her feel so grown up and like a little child all at the same time. And she was scared, very scared. She never thought that she could feel this way at all. It was almost too much for one person to bear.  
  
She scrunched up her face. She was going to force herself to think about what happened. She wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. The git didn't deserve that kind of satisfaction.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She saw herself walking towards Draco, expecting to help him with his homework, when suddenly her head hurt and the room seemed to spin. An urge overcame her. Something she knew that had been hidden away as far as she could bury it inside of her. Then it seemed to have engulfed her and it was all she could think about. She ran towards him, toppled him onto the couch, and had kissed him. A wild kiss that she would definitely not had given to any guy, let alone Draco. To her surprise, but great delight, he kissed her back. Then he thrown her off of him and she had become unconscious. When she came to and she had remembered nothing until she kissed him again a few weeks later.  
  
That was it! It involved the kisses. But why were they connected?  
  
_You wanted to kiss him so bad, didn't you?_  
  
"I didn't want to 'that bad,' Hermione stated quietly. "I was a little curious, maybe."  
  
_But you had wanted to for a long time._  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Hermione's head.  
  
"I've got it!" She whispered not so quietly. "Desire! It was my biggest desire! I wanted to kiss him, so I did, but I didn't remember until I did it again."  
  
Then Hermione's head was filled with questions.  
  
"But did he know I wanted to kiss him? What did he use? Was it a spell, a potion, or something else entirely? Why did he do it? Did he want to get even with me? Did he want a reason to laugh at me? Maybe he wanted to kiss me? No that is impossible. Maybe. . ."  
  
The questions went on and on, but the only thing Hermione decided to concentrate on was finding exactly what he used on her. It would give her proof. It would be a weapon against him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Later that day, Draco was walking around the campus of the school. He was bored, and love sick. He didn't want to spend time around his crew of people today. It made him feel lonely because Hermione was the only company he wanted.  
  
Draco as almost discussed with himself. He had let himself feel this way, for a Muggle born no less. But then he smiled softly to himself. He didn't feel badly about it. Even being alone when the person that you love hates you was better then being surrounded by a dozen of people that idolize you. He didn't understand why, but he knew that it was true. But he still didn't know what to do about Hermione. He had screwed but big time. He didn't tell her his feelings and what was worst, his pride had made it seemed like he used her and still though her as a Mudblood.  
  
He was such an idiot. But how could he and Hermione be together?  
  
When Draco had been thinking about Hermione, he had let his feet walk by themselves, and he had ended up at the Library. It was perfect. None of his friends would think of looking for him in there. He had, on many times, gone there for some quiet privacy. As far as his friends knew, he only went in the Library when he had major studying to do, which he rarely did. He decided to walk in.  
  
The Library was very empty. Almost everyone was playing outside in winter snow, or in front of the fire in their common room. Going to the back of the room, Draco was going to sit down, when he caught sight of Hermione. Without even thinking, he hid behind a book shelf like he was guilty of something. The sight of Hermione made him nervous.  
  
Wait a minute! Nervous! Since when was he nervous at all!?  
  
Then he realized something more. That was what love did to a person. Make them nervous and do, say, and think stupid things. Looking at Hermione, not doing anything but pouring over books like she usually did (He doesn't realize that it involves him), it finally sank in. He was in LOVE! Not puppy love but LOVE! She didn't have to be doing anything special to get his attention. She already had it. He had got to know her and he was trapped. It was her that he loved and not her beauty and she was beautiful just as she was.  
  
Her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders and looked like it had barely been brushed. She was wearing loose, baggy clothes and had no make up on, but she looked so beautiful. She didn't have to do anything at all. She didn't have to try to please him. She was everything that he wanted, that no one else had, or would ever be able to give him. And this scared him, very much.  
  
He quietly sank on the ground. He was shocked, and he didn't even bother trying to hide it from himself. He had to do something, anything, to get her, but what! She would laugh at him. He knew she liked him, but she could be over him by now. It could have just been a crush. There was no way that she actually loved him. Who could love a git like him? He had been awful to her throughout the years. She had hated him. He had hated her too, but somehow, that had melted. It was unexplainable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Draco stayed for over a half of an hour, quietly watching Hermione. She was doing nothing more than reading, but he couldn't leave. He could have watched her doing anything at all and still be able and willing to stay as long as he was near her.  
  
Hermione, at no point of time, realized someone was watching her. She had put herself in blinder mode and could see nothing but looking for a spell or a potion that Draco had used on her.  
  
When Draco did leave, he went back to his room. He threw himself onto his bed. He turned on his back and, putting his hands behind his head, stared at the ceiling. For a long time he just lay there and thought. What was he going to do?  
  
***********I know that the bar at the side of the screen is going to tell you that this chapter is short, but I have a lot of paragraphs in this chapter, so it is longer then it looks. I am in a much better mood now that I wrote this chapter. If you think that Hermione and Draco were out of character, let me say this. Love is a strange thing. It could make Hermione cry and melt Draco's cold heart. Now, I expect that you will review my chapter. I know that there are more then eight people reading my story, and I expect you to tell me how you feel about it. I don't even care if you say you don't like it, and that my spelling is bad. Just mean it and don't flame. I would really appreciate it. 


	15. The Choice

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Holiday break was far too busy to do anything on the internet, then studying for finals, which by the way, should be BEFORE Holiday break, then finals week, and for the last two weeks, I just haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway, I am here now, so you will be able to read my fic. Unless I am mistaken, this will be one of my longer chapters, but I could be wrong. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Opps, I did it again? In other words not mine, but I just had to put that for some reason. It just popped into my head! I know what you are thinking. I don't understand how my brain works either.  
  
"Hell," Draco said to himself, on his way back to his room from the library. "I am a teenage guy. I shouldn't be so unhappy or so obsessed with anything at the moment. I got to do something to get Hermione off my mind."  
  
He didn't even bother trying to correct himself. He knew that he said Hermione's name, and he didn't care. He wanted to get his mind off of her sure, but he didn't want to go back to the way things were, or are, since Hermione was still angry and confused at him at the moment. She still wanted to find out about the potion Draco used on her and he still wouldn't tell her. He didn't want her to know. His pride was still in the way.  
  
Draco was walking into a deserted corridor. He was still contemplating what do when he walked past an opened door and heard muttering. Being the annoyingly sly and sneaky Slytherin that he is, he stopped to listen. It was Filch, who of course was the school's caretaker.  
  
"Blasted students!" He muttered somewhat loudly under his breath, leaning to pick up some trash. "What do they think this school is for, playing? I would really love to find the hooligans who did this and hang them by there toes. I wish that Professor Dumbledore hadn't removed that as a punishment!"  
  
Draco, being bored with the ranting mans conversations, was going to leave when he heard something that perked his interest.  
  
"Pesky...parties."  
  
With that a sly smile lit Draco's face as he quickly left. He would have a party and invite all his Slytherin friends. So Hermione would be mad. What would she do? Tell Dumbledore? They were free to do whatever they wanted to do in their commons. Besides, he had heard that the Gryffindor's had put together some good parties, why couldn't he? It would put him in a better mood.  
  
Sure enough, Draco was in a considerably better mood by the time he reached the door to Hermione and his common room.  
  
"Password?" The peasant girl in the painting sourly asked. She hadn't had forgotten what a jerk Draco had been to Hermione and herself.  
  
"Wiggle worm," Draco answered with a sneer. The password had been recently changed.  
  
Draco walked into the room with a little more bounce in his step. First thing first, he had to figure out how he was going to do this. It was still the early afternoon. He had time to throw things together and have a party tonight. All he needed was food from the kitchen, and some good music...even wizards had there own kind of boom box that was enchanted sort of like a Howler. This was going to be easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hermione barely took any time for lunch. In fact, it was near 3:00 PM by the time she realized that her stomach was screaming for her to eat. It was a Saturday so Hermione hadn't missed any classes, so she also knew that the Great Hall would still be serving food.  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up. She had not found a single clue as to what Draco had done to her. Sure, she had discovered things about emotions being controlled, but nothing showed her that the person remembered nothing. She also knew that she couldn't have had her memory modified. That required a wand and when she had been walking towards Draco; his back had been to her. And anyway, she had her memory back now.  
  
Hermione had now made it to the Great Hall. It was virtually empty, but Ginny was there, probably getting a snack. Ginny saw Hermione, and she spoke.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said with a smile as Hermione sat down on the bench.  
  
"Hey yourself," Hermione answer with little enthusiasm.  
  
Ginny frowned.  
  
"Any luck finding out what happened?"  
  
"None at all, what so ever."  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" Ginny offered seriously.  
  
"Thanks Gin, but I need to do this on my own."  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I know that it may take a long time, but I am prepared to look for as long as it takes."  
  
"Okay Hermione." Ginny said, and wondering if there was an end in sight for this dilemma, she left.  
  
Hermione quickly woofed down some food and hurried back to the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Draco made his way down to the Great Hall during dinner. He had spent every minute he had since he had thought of the party to prepare for it. He had music, butterbeer, food from the kitchens, everything. He now just had to tell the Slytherins.  
  
Draco plopped down at the Slytherin table. It was now time.  
  
"Hey Blaise," Draco called half way down the table.  
  
"What?" The seventh year Slytherin answered, getting up to come over.  
  
"What do you think about a party?" Draco asked with his usual smirk.  
  
"Wicked!" Blaise replied with a sneer. "Where?"  
  
"My common room and all you have to do is knock on the painting of the peasant girl and unicorn.."  
  
Draco continued to explain the party and how to get there.  
  
"Be there at 8:00 PM. Pass the word on."  
  
"Will do, mate," and he went back to his seat, spreading the word.  
  
Draco sneered to himself. This was going to be perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
It was near 8:00 when Draco finally finished decorating. It wasn't anything too fancy. There were some silver snakes that were charmed to slither up table legs and move ever once in a while. There was an assortment of food and drink including chocolate frogs and butterbeer.  
  
Hermione still wasn't in sight. Draco had to hand it to her. She was persistent. The only comfort that Draco had was that the potion had come from a one of a kind book, and he wasn't about to show it to her. But what to do? He still didn't know.  
  
He heard a knock on the door. Putting on his smirk, Draco answered the door.  
  
"Hey mate," a sixth year Slytherin said. "Can we come in?"  
  
Draco's only reply was to open the door wider.  
  
Slytherins, probably from third year and up, came into the room. Soon, there was about forty or so people in the room. The music started and everyone started dancing to the beat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" The peasant girl yelled over the music. "This is an outrage to have a party and not tell Ms. Granger! I have half the mind to report this to Mr. Snape!"  
  
"I have every right to have a party any time that I want in MY common room," Draco rudely replied with his sneer and forcefully slammed the door shut.  
  
Returning his attention back to the party, Draco mingled. It was a successful party, in Draco's opinion. He, for once, was not concentrating on Hermione. He actually forgot about her for a time. When he realized that he went a whole half of an hour without thinking about her, he smirked. Turning around, he saw that Pansy was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Draco," she said in her babyish voice.  
  
"Pansy," Draco answered in monotone.  
  
"It has been so long since we have talked! We must catch up." And with that, she pulled him down on the couch.  
  
Draco sat without protest. He just wanted her talking to him to be over with.  
  
"Draco," Pansy started without waiting for him to say anything. "I know that we broke up a long time ago.."  
  
Draco stiffed, which went unnoticed. He saw where this was going, and he wasn't very surprised. Pansy had never gotten over him. He listens mutely to her as she continued.  
  
"..But I can't remember why." She had started tracing small circles on his shoulder with her finger. "I feel that you need someone like me."  
  
Pansy stopped talking, but Draco didn't need her to speak to understand what she was going to do next. And at first, he thought about it letting her do it. He could use her to get rid of some pent up sexual frustration. She wasn't bad looking, and he could use some relief. (And for all you dirty minded people, this does NOT mean sex.)  
  
She started to lean in but Draco did not. He couldn't do this. All he would think of is Hermione and how her innocence, intelligence, and every thing about her drew him to her, and he wasn't about to let anything else get in the way of the already troubled problems between them. At the last second, Draco moved out of the way.  
  
Pansy had mild surprise written all over her face. She couldn't believe that he had refused her.  
  
"What?" She asked with shock.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. How was he going to explain this?  
  
"Pansy, you had your chance with me. We ended on a good note, without hating each other. I don't want to get with you now."  
  
That was about as polite as Draco could get, although he said this with a slight edge in his voice.  
  
Pansy was annoyed, though not quite angry. She couldn't be at Draco. She mused though over the change in Draco. He seemed different to her now that she thought about it. He didn't seem completely evil anymore. She, also having a small piece of conscious left, saw one in him too. She didn't really want to be with Draco that much. It was just what she thought was expected of her. She didn't know what to do. She decided to give him time. That was the best she could do because she wasn't one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts.  
  
"Fine," Pansy said with a slight glare in her eyes. She quickly left.  
  
Draco let out a small breath. That was close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Hermione was exhausted. She had spent the whole day in the library. She knew that she should go back to her room and get a good night's sleep. Calling it a night, Hermione put up her books and went to the kitchens. After getting a generous snack from Dobby and the other house elves, Hermione started back to her room.  
  
She was beginning to doubt that Draco did anything to her at all. She had found no proof so far. Maybe someone else did something to her. She still had reason to hate Draco, but she was tempted to believe him.  
  
"No!" She said strongly to herself. He still was the annoying Malfoy that she had met so long ago. Nothing was going to change that. She still needed to discover the truth first.  
  
When Hermione finally reached her door, the peasant girl was sitting angrily on a rock.  
  
"Ms Granger," She said quickly. "Be prepared for the party that is in your common room.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"You will see."  
  
Hermione gave the password and when the door opened she was almost blasted off her feet with the noise. There were a lot of people dancing around the room. Trash was on the floor and it didn't take Hermione more than a second that it was a party of Slytherins.  
  
Angrily, she pushed past people. She had to find Draco and chew his head off about this. It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting on the couch with Pansy, his face showing no emotion. Hermione stopped short to watch, filling with jealousy. She couldn't hear a word, but she could see everything. As Pansy leaned in, she saw something pass though Draco's eyes, but she didn't know what. He turned away.  
  
He had refused her. Hermione couldn't help put feel a little happy. But she quickly pushed it aside. She saw Pansy leave, so Hermione made her move. Marching up to Draco, she quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
Draco was clearly surprised to see Hermione. Had she just seen everything?  
  
Hermione quickly lead him to her room. There were a few stupid fourth year Slytherins that had broken into her room. They were trying to take things down from her shelves, but they kept on getting badly shocked. Hermione had charmed everything so no one but herself could touch anything without her permission.  
  
"Get out right now!" Hermione yelled over the music.  
  
At first they just glared at her, but she quickly let go of Draco and got out her wand. The Slytherins paled. They knew that they were no match for Hermione. They quickly left.  
  
Satisfied, Hermione put away her wand and closed the door. The music was reduced to a dull roar.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Draco just smirked. He quickly made a remark with a smirk, however.  
  
"I had no idea you wanted me alone with you so badly."  
  
Hermione turned towards him. She was so angry that the attraction she still had for him was not present at the moment.  
  
"Just shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me?"  
  
Hermione had started to walk towards him. She waved her finger at him, and started to push him to a wall.  
  
Draco wasn't scared, but he didn't fight back. He hoped that this would get her anger out of her system. Hermione spoke again, nearly ranting, getting everything off her chest.  
  
"You have no right to have a party in OUR common room without telling me. Even if you did, I still wouldn't let you have one! You are just some stuck up, spoiled rotten Pureblood who has not brain of your own! You are a pig-headed prat and the biggest git at this school."  
  
Hermione had sometime during her ranting backed Draco against a wall. He had continued to say calm, but was increasingly growing angry over Hermione's words. What right did she have to call him these things? He tried to stay in control of his emotions, but he couldn't.  
  
Draco quickly grabbled Hermione upper arms and quickly swung her around so it was her against the wall. Her eyes filled with a twinge of fear but she did nothing.  
  
"Don't you DARE call me such things!" His hold on her arms growing tighter and his angry almost uncontrollable. "I have every right to have a party in the common room. In fact I am the only one in this room with the right, Mudblood!"  
  
Draco stopped short. He had just called her the name he promised himself to never use again. He hated himself. Even more so, he hated that now he felt that he would never be with Hermione.  
  
Hermione sucked in her breath. She waited for her hate of him to rise. For her harsh words to spew from her mouth to get back at him, but neither came. In fact, with the silence, she found an entirely different emotion rise.  
  
She noticed how close that they were. He had pushed against her so she couldn't get away. She felt his warmth radiate from him to her. She had wanted him this close for so long though she had tried to push the urge away. Her stomach twist into knocks and she began to have trouble breathing. She bit her lip, in between the emotions to push him away or let him stay were he was.  
  
Draco noticed the small space between them too. His angry had been completely drained and his grip had lightened. He let go of her, expecting to kiss her, but in didn't happen.  
  
Hermione had recovered her head and as soon as he let go of her, she quickly wiggled her way out of between Draco and the wall.  
  
She opened her door.  
  
"Leave!" She demanded with a glare in her eyes. Her angry had returned. Not at him, but at herself for almost giving in to her feelings.  
  
Silently Draco left, his face never changing from when he had stepped into the room to when he had left.  
  
Angry, Hermione went to sleep.  
  
Draco continued to party for the next hour, but he was no longer able to pretend like nothing had happened and told everyone to leave. He to, went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Draco woke up at the normal time for breakfast. He was very sleep when he took a shower and got ready. He didn't even realize that he forgot to close the door in the bathroom leading to his room. He left for breakfast, carefully walking over all the trash in common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Hermione woke up a little later in the morning. She went to the bathroom and saw that Draco's door was opened. Her curiosity got to her and she timidly looked inside. It was decorated in green and silver, but Draco wasn't inside. Hermione opened the door wider and went inside.  
  
She looked around. Beside for being a different coloring and a bit messy, it looked a lot like her room. On a hunch, she looked though his books. Her eyes caught on the book "Potions for the Emotions." There was a page that was book marked, and taking a deep breath, she opened it up to that page.  
  
"Ryorictorum," Hermione said aloud. She read the whole page about the potion and her eyes widened. It all fit! Everything! Her losing her memory of the moment then getting it back when she kissed him again. Draco had wanted to know what her biggest desire was. And boy did he get a surprise. He knows that she likes him. But now she had to stop. She now knew that she could never trust him. At that moment she knew what she needed to do.  
  
Quickly she put back every to where it had been and to be safe, she used a spell to get rid of her fingerprints. She closed the bathroom door and left the common room.  
  
She nearly ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. After being let inside, she explained the party and everything else that Draco had done to 'annoy' her. Dumbledore quietly listened as Hermione told him what she wanted to do. When she was done, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I understand what you want to do and I will allow you to do so, but I am limiting it down to just three days. I feel that you must face you problems." Dumbledore paused, his eyes shinning. "I give you permission to miss you first class to continue with your plan."  
  
Hermione left, feeling much better. She went to her room and started to pack. This would help her get over Draco, although she was not given as much time as she would have liked.  
  
Draco walked into the common room. Seeing that Hermione's door was opened, he went to lean against it. He saw Hermione packing. Lazily he asked a question.  
  
"What are you doing Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned around and glared at him. She wasted no time in replying.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
************Yes! I finally have a good cliff hanger. And one I have never seen before, though I could be wrong. I promise to not leave you hanging in suspense very long. Please review! 


	16. Unwillingly Missing You

Authors Note: Sorry, there is no excuse. I just haven't felt like updating. And I have been busy. That is just the way I am in spring. The time flew. I can't believe that is has been more then a month since I have updated. Sorry. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me and that is that.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
That was all that Hermione said. She hadn't even planned on telling him. She was just going to leave. She thought that it would have been too hard for her to speak to him. Too bad for her that Draco had decided to show up at this time.  
  
"You're what?" Draco asked, letting a little surprise hovering in his voice.  
  
Hermione went back to her packing. Her back was turned to him. The little she looked at him, the better.  
  
"You heard me, Malfoy. I'm leaving."  
  
Draco was shocked! Where was she going? Was she actually leaving the Wizarding World and never return. Briefly he felt it ironic as that was what he had wanted in the first place, but not anymore. He shook away the thought away. His month was opened a little as he shifted his weight of the door frame and stepped fully into Hermione's room.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Do I hear an echo in here? YES!!! I am leaving."  
  
"To where?" Draco asked, the shock still lingering in his voice.  
  
"To the Gryffindor Tower, you idiot!"  
  
It was true. That was her plan. What she had asked Dumbledore. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Draco HAD put a potion on her. He HAD lied to her, saying he did nothing. And what was worse, she STILL liked him. What in the BLOODY HELL was wrong with her? Why had she gone mad? Why was love driving her so crazy?  
  
She had to leave to get over him. She definitely wouldn't be staying here. He would always be around and there would always be the chance that she would see him in his boxers, or taking a shower or something. She just couldn't stay here. She may do something that she would regret. It was getting so much harder keeping a clear head around him.  
  
And what was worse was that she only had three days in the Gryffindor tower. That was all that Dumbledore had allowed her. It was so madding. She just wanted to scream!  
  
Draco was silent. But then relief flooded him. She wasn't leaving permanently. He sighed slightly, but then grew serious. Not good. Not good at all. She couldn't leave. He didn't want her to go. He couldn't let her go. But all he could say were two words.  
  
"How long?" He asked, staying calm.  
  
Hermione stared at his chest for a moment. She didn't dare look into his eyes. Why did he care so much?  
  
"Three days," She said simple, equally calm.  
  
He stared at her eyes, knowing that there had to be a reason for her sudden departure. Slightly hardening his eyes he tried to draw her eyes to look into his. Hermione, feeling his glare, unwilling lifted her eyes. She saw how his eyes were hard, a shadow that hovered over striking face. His eyes drew into hers, like he was looking into her, through her, past her. She loved it and hated it at the same time. She almost started to step forward, but fought against it. She kept her face neutral, although it took all of her strength. She finally pulled her eyes away, just barely catching the falter in the hardness in Draco's. It didn't register in her head because she thought that she imagined it.  
  
She started darting around the room, packing more things. She felt like she was drained of energy. It was too much. Maybe she should give in, and let him take her if he wanted. She would do anything for him to kiss her. She nearly melted at the thought. She was so scared though. She didn't have the courage to tell him. She had to leave.  
  
Draco had gotten nothing from her glaze. It almost looked like her soul was dead. Nothing, nothing at all had been in her eyes. And even then he still found her beautiful. He couldn't keep the hate in his eyes anymore. That was why his eyes faltered. His hate for her had temporarily been defeated by the love for her that coursed though his veins.  
  
"No," Draco said with an edge in his voice.  
  
Hermione ears perked and she stopped dead in her tracks. She had been looking for a reason to be mad at him and now she had it.  
  
_No? And why in the hell not?_  
  
She had the right to do anything she wanted. She swung to face him. Her voice filled with real hate of him that had never truly left her.  
  
"No? Why do you think I care what you think of what I do?"  
  
Draco's eyes widen. How could she have such mood swings? Nothing and then suddenly anger. He pulled his face into a resolved look. He was going to tell her everything that had happened. He was tired of this dragged out game of Lets-Pretend-That-We-Have-Never-Kiss-And-Nothing-Has-Changed.  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"Get out right now!!! I don't give a damn of what you think!!!"  
  
Draco had reached Hermione and lightly grabbed onto her arm.  
  
_How dare he touch me_ was all that Hermione could think although it was hard to ignore the shivers going down her spine.  
  
"But, Herm..."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!!"  
  
Draco was cut off. He was going to say her first name but he wasn't given the chance. He was suddenly pushed back very hard by an invisible force thrusting him out the door and knocking him into the couch.  
  
Hermione had whipped out her wand and preformed the Disarming Charm, catapulting Draco out of her room. She quickly shut the door. That was all she could take from him today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Draco had hit the couch so hard that he had blacked out for a second. Getting up slowly he made sure that nothing was broken. He would have a bad bruise on his back tomorrow, but other than that he was fine. He stared at Hermione's door. She was so strong........and unpredictable. He admired her spirit. She'd be back in three days. In the meantime, he would just need to figure out what to do.  
  
Lightly chucking to himself, Draco realized that he was thinking way too much about this. He just should do something.  
  
He frowned when he realized that he was trying to do something. Every single time he tried though, something happened, like Hermione wiggling out between the wall and him when he was trying to kiss her. Also, just now when she hurling him out of her room. What was he thinking? She was the scared one. Not him. Just how was he going to convince her not to be?  
  
Sighing, Draco left to go to his first class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Hermione was successful in packing her things. She had to stop every once in a while to calm herself. She was actually aching for Draco. It was pulsing though her veins! The sooner she got out of this room, the better!  
  
She walked to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore had given her the password.  
  
"Password, Miss Granger?" The Pink Lady asked sweetly.  
  
"Batwing," Hermione answered with a slightly sad look. Her eyes widen slightly, but the portraits didn't notice. She couldn't actually be missing Draco, could she? Well, this was good.  
  
Not knowing what was going through Hermione's mind, the Pink Lady opened the door and spoke.  
  
"It's nice to see that you are visiting. The common room just isn't the same without you.  
  
Hermione gave her a small smile and went inside. She paused in the empty common room. Her old home. She had missed it. She moved up the girl's dorm room stairs. Her old bed was still there, untouched. She stuck her stuff under her bed, wanting her staying there to be a surprise.  
  
Sadness washed over her. There was NO way that she going to get over Draco in three days. What was she going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hermione went to the rest of her classes that day. When they were over she started walking back with everyone else to the Gryffindor Tower. The others wondered why.  
  
"Are you coming to visit us Hermione?" Lee Jordon asked a guy from Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, you could call it that."  
  
They went inside the Gryffindor portrait hole and into the common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted. "Nice to see you here."  
  
Harry, Ron, and a few of Hermione's other friends echoed the greeting. They talked a long time while doing homework. When Hermione got tired, which was after most people had already gone to bed, she started to walk to her dorm.  
  
"Uh, Hermione," Harry started, "Where are you going?"  
  
Hermione gave Harry a little smirk.  
  
"To bed."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"I live here again, Harry."  
  
The common room was silent.  
  
************Well, sorry that this chapter wasn't really long, but I wanted to get one out for you. Please review. I want to know your thoughts. 


	17. Keep Going

Author's Note: I AM going to finish this story. I am just don't feel like writing. There will only be one or two chapters after this. I am just tired of the story line. I do hope you, the readers, are enjoying the story. Well...I guess I have made you wait long enough...now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I am at home, after school, listening to Leann Rimes and Faith Hill while reading Fanfiction and typing a story...do I sound like a famous author to you?  
  
Harry broke the silence.  
  
"You...live...here again?" He stretched out the words, looking slightly perplexed.  
  
Hermione stopped on the stairs and face him by looking down. Giving a small smile, she replied.  
  
"Only temporary, Harry. I am having Draco Malfoy problems. Nothing serious, I just need a breather from him for a few days."  
  
Ron got out of his seat and walked a few steps towards the stairs.  
  
"You know Hermione," Ron started. "If you told us where your common room is, we could talk care of him for you."  
  
He made his point clearer by grinding his fist in the palm of his other hand.  
  
Hermione scowled. She didn't want Draco getting hurt.  
  
"Ron, that is the number one reason as of why I never told you where it is located. You would do something stupid as to get yourself expelled by hurting Draco...Malfoy."  
  
Hermione had put a slight threat in her voice, trying to intimidate Ron. She had also almost slipped, saying Draco's first name, but caught herself.  
  
Ron sighed slightly and grumpily consented.  
  
"Fine, I promise to leave him alone."  
  
Hermione's smile returned.  
  
"Good. Now...I am off to bed. Good night Boys."  
  
Hermione made her way up the stairs. She was curious as to see how Lavender and the other girls would react to her sleeping there once more. She finally got to the door. Before opening it, however, she heard whispering. Being the naturally curious person that she was, she stopped to listen.  
  
"He is absolutely gorgeous, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione believed that was Parvati talking softly.  
  
"I know, he is," some one else answered. Hermione couldn't tell who it was. "If only he didn't have such a bad attitude, but...then again...that is part of his appeal."  
  
Hermione froze. They couldn't be talking about Draco, could they? Lavender began talking.  
  
"Oh lay off it girls. Who cares if Draco Malfoy is hot? He is EVIL. He's in Slytherin, isn't he? Now let's stop talking about his bad boy attitude...piercing bluish gray eyes...his great butt...and...OH THAT IS ENOUGH!!! You have even made me start thinking about him. STOP IT NOW!!!"  
  
Hermione giggled slightly.  
  
Just think. I all but had him to myself all this time.  
  
That thought stopped her in her tracks. NO, NO, NO!!! She was supposed to be getting over him. Calming herself, she opened the door. All chatter in the room stopped.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here so late?" Lavender asked. She was slightly red from the embarrassing event which had occurred moments earlier.  
  
Calmly Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, I am just staying here again for a few days. I was having Malfoy problems. No biggy, just wanted to get way, that's all."  
  
Everyone's eyes, even Lavenders to a certain degree, lit up at the mention of Draco.  
  
"Oh, do tell us about your problems with him. We would gladly hear them."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I would girls, but I am tired. Besides, I bet you just want me to tell you how hot he is and how wonderful it is to live with him."  
  
By the end, Hermione had begun to spat her words. The girls backed off, knowing that Hermione could see right through them. Eventually, everyone was asleep besides Hermione. Would she be able to live three days without talking to Draco?  
  
Hermione was walking in the hallway the next morning with the group of Gryffindor girls. She was keeping her eyes opened for Draco. She didn't know if he would try something or not. They were almost to Potions when she spotted Draco. Keeping her eyes pointed ahead, she was on her toes, ready to avoid him.  
  
Draco had been waiting for Hermione for some time. He had to tell her how he felt. He couldn't do this strange sort of avoidance dance with each other any longer. He was getting impatient until he saw her coming down the corridor. It seemed as if her eyes flickered over to him for a second, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Wait for her," he whispered to himself, his patience running thin.  
  
Just as she came up next to him, he grabbed for her, trying to get her into an empty class room. Hermione scooted out of the way just as he thought he had her. He ended up accidentally grabbing Lavender's arm.  
  
She stopped short, and looked up at Draco. She quickly paled and her eyes grew wide.  
  
Malfoy quickly took his hand away. Shoving both of them into his pocket, he looked at her and said.  
  
"I didn't mean to grab you," he emphasized the you. "Get moving."  
  
With that, she scurried up to Hermione who was wanting for her at the end of the corridor.  
  
Hermione was smiling inwardly.  
  
Poor Lavender, she thought.  
  
She had seen what Draco was going to do, so she had gotten out of the way. She had no idea that he was going to grab Lavender by accident. Lavender must have been confused now, especially because how even she thought he was hot.  
  
She and Lavender finished walking to class. These were going to be a long three days.  
  
Draco was thinking the same thing. Hermione was being very stubborn. She had quickly gotten out of his range of grasp. Maybe, he thought, she knew about that potion, but he quickly discarded the thought. It wasn't possible. Draco walked to class.  
  
I know, I know. It was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I just needed to get another one out. It has been awhile. Keep reading everyone. Only a few chapters left, I believe. 


	18. Persistance

Authors Note: I know. . . .longer wait than you guys thought it would be. Okay, fine...MUCH longer wait. I CAN EXPLAIN!!! I have a job now, and work almost 40 hours a week. A teenager isn't supposed to wake up at 5:00AM six days a week, so when I am not working, I am usually sleeping or hanging with friends and doing church events and such. I believe that there will be one more chapter after this, but I'm not quite so sure. Just bare with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Rowling has said so herself in a interview that Draco and Hermione won't be getting together AT ALL in her books, so this is definitely written by a fan (The interview is on ). The characters don't belong to me.  
  
This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Draco thought to himself as he sat through potions class the morning that Hermione dodged him.  
  
Granger shouldn't be avoiding him so much. He wished that she would make up her mind as to how to act around him. At the beginning of the year they were rude to each other. As time progressed they began to tolerate each other. Then she jumped him while she was under the potion. Draco inwardly half smiled, half smirked at the memory. Then she decided to be angry at him, ignore him, be rude to him, and now she was avoiding him completely. She even moved out of the dorm to get away from him. The stupid girl had to quit these games.  
  
Hermione, he reminded himself. Her name is Hermione. He had to start calling her that. If he planned on getting her attention he had to learn to be a bit nicer to her.  
  
Just her.  
  
Potter and Weasley he could still be rude to forever, no problem. That would NEVER change.  
  
As Draco's thoughts floated back to Hermione, he looked over at her. She was sitting at a middle table. On one of her sides were Potter and Weasley. They could be so dense and self absorbed at times that he doubted they would ever realize that he was looking over at Hermione at all. He did put on a small smirk, just in case.  
  
Draco started contemplating what exactly he felt for Hermione. He didn't really want to, but his mind gave him little choice. He didn't feel all fuzzy inside as one would expect when they were in "love." Draco had changed his mind from what he had thought earlier and decided that really, he wasn't quite in love, but he felt something for her, which was more than he could say for anyone else he knew.  
  
Hermione was taking steady notes from Snape. Her quill was making random scratching noises. Her fingers were twisting themselves into her hair absentmindedly with a soft smile on her face. Nothing could distract her from notes. Not even the uneasiness she felt around Draco. He knew this. There was also something else he knew.  
  
He couldn't look away from her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Something was piercing though Hermione's train of thought on taking notes. She felt as if someone was staring at her, drilling a hole on the side of her face.  
  
She frowned.  
  
She didn't even have to look up to see who it was.  
  
Draco.  
  
Damn him!  
  
He didn't give up easily, did he?  
  
How was she supposed to get over him when she still spent so much time around him?  
  
Well, she wasn't going to look up.  
  
She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing that he had gotten her attention.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Damn!  
  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
  
Why wasn't she looking up?  
  
What in the bloody hell did he have to do to get her attention?!  
  
He had been staring at her for at least 15 minutes, barely even blinking and she still hadn't even acknowledged that he existed.  
  
Well fine.  
  
She could be that way.  
  
That wasn't going to stop him from looking at her, enjoying her presence. (He really isn't going soft, I just couldn't think of a better word.)  
  
But after a while, Draco was getting frustrated.  
  
He really, REALLY wanted her attention!!!  
  
He was just going to have to stop her from leaving the class when the period ended.  
  
He waited.  
  
He stopped staring at Hermione. He really should try to get some work done.  
  
Class eventually ended. He ducked behind his table, waiting for his chance.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The bell rang. Hermione looked around, absentmindedly looking for Draco from the corner of her eye. She wanted to make sure that Draco was no where around. She was so absorbed in this that when she went to swing her bag to her shoulders that she missed her arm and her stuff went across the floor.  
  
"Here, Hermione let me help," Harry offered.  
  
Hermione looked quickly around the room. Draco was gone.  
  
"No, that's okay. I can get it myself. Go ahead and go to Transfiguration. I'll meet you there."  
  
Harry gave a half smile and nodded.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
Hermione was alone in the room, or so she thought. She was picking up her stuff. Draco quietly started to quietly go out from behind the table. As juvenile as this technique was, he was nearly desperate. He needed to talk to her.  
  
Oblivious to Draco's presence in the room Hermione finished picking up her things. As she stood up, her nose felt funny.  
  
Draco was almost upon Hermione. It was now or never. He reached for her shoulder and whirled her around.  
  
"Hermio-"  
  
"Ah Choo!!!"  
  
Just as Draco had turned Hermione she had sneezed...Right into his face.  
  
Draco made a face and reflexively released Hermione to wipe off the spit and small bits of snot off of his face. (Sorry if I gross you out, but a sneeze is a sneeze and a little bit of both of those things come out of your mouth and nose every time you sneeze)  
  
Hermione seeing that Draco was in fact in the room made a beeline out of there as soon as he let her go.  
  
Draco, realizing that he just lost his chance to talk to Hermione deeply frowned.  
  
She had sneezed on him!!! Not only was that gross, he didn't even think that she had purposely done that to him.  
  
Draco started to wipe the stuff that was no longer there off his face. He couldn't get the feel of it off of him.  
  
If that wasn't a turn off then he didn't know what was. But that annoying thing was, he wasn't turned off. It was gross, yes, but it didn't make him think any less of Hermione.  
  
It was official. This "thing" between him and Hermione was far to dragged out and meant something to him. It seriously needed to come to a close soon. Or at least have something of importance happen. She was like soap that kept slipping through his fingers. He couldn't talk to her at all. The most contact he had had with her for awhile was that sneeze.  
  
Glaring at nothing unparticular, Draco stomped out of the room.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hermione had run from the potions room all the way to her next class, Transfiguration. Harry and Ron had greeted her, being there only a minute longer than she. Now, giving herself time to comprehend what had just happened, Hermione nearly burst out laughing.  
  
She had just sneezed on Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, arguable the most good looking guy at Hogwarts, etc, etc.  
  
In his face!!!  
  
A big sneeze that, you know, blew some...stuff out of her nose.  
  
It wasn't like she wasn't going to cover her mouth. He just never gave her the chance.  
  
That moment was...bloody hilarious!!!  
  
Really, it wasn't that big of a deal, but for Hermione...she couldn't contain herself.  
  
She burst out giggling.  
  
Harry and Ron gave her strange looks and looked over her head and looked at each other questioningly.  
  
What was with her?  
  
Ron nudged her.  
  
"Um Hermione...why are you so happy? Is it a...mood swing because of you- know-what involving just girls?"  
  
With the question out in the open, Ron turned a bright shade of red, closely matching his hair.  
  
Hermione had had her face in her crossed arms trying to muffle the noise. After hearing Ron she looked up and stopped laughing long enough to give him an I-can't-believe-I-heard-you-say-that look and burst out laughing this time.  
  
Harry snuck a small glare at Ron. Why in the bloody hell did Ron have to start talking about things like THAT!!!  
  
Ron's face turned a deeper shade of red and, looking down, muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, I just thought I would ask. That's what it seemed to be."  
  
Hermione continued to laugh uncontrollable.  
  
By this time, the whole class was looking at Hermione. Why was she so happy? She even seemed to be bordering on crazy, or historic. This was very unHermione like behavior. It was quite unusual. Very unusual indeed. Luckily, Hermione recomposed herself before class started but her face broke into random smiles that didn't even get past Ron and Harry for the rest of the class.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hermione managed to pay close attention in Transfiguration. How she did it, she didn't even know. During that time she did however tell herself that Draco seriously wasn't going to leave her alone, so she was going to need Ginny to "warn" him about the consequences if he didn't. Space was important for Hermione. Personal space. Stupid git was just trouble to begin with, and now he was really proving it. Just being in his presence seemed dangerous to Hermione. He was so intoxicating. As much as she had laughed about sneezing on him earlier, she quickly sobered. She was beginning to truly get angry at him from what he had done to her and then lying about it. It may have taken her quite some time, but now she was beginning to despise him again.  
  
She needed to talk to Ginny.  
  
It didn't take her long to get away from Harry and Ron and find her in the hall.  
  
"Oi, Gin! Wait up!"  
  
Ginny turned her head and spotted Hermione. She was very curious as to the progress with the Hermione/Draco "soap opera."  
  
Ginny stopped and waited. Hermione caught up to her no problem.  
  
"Remember when you asked me if there was anything you could do to help me with..." Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper although it didn't really matter in a crowded corridor, "Draco?"  
  
Ginny nodded, trying to keep her face blank.  
  
Hermione continued.  
  
"Do you mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"No problem. Just name it."  
  
"Well if he comes close to me again..." Hermione whispered her plan to Ginny, who thought that she would have great pleasure in doing it.  
  
Ginny's face slid into a soft half smirk, half smile.  
  
"It will be my pleasure."  
  
"Thanks. It means a lot to me."  
  
"See you later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Later that day Draco decided to track down Hermione again. (Really, guys rarely try different approaches. They just try the same failed way over and over again.) He spotted her on the way to History Of Magic class. Just about when he was about to close in on her, he felt a sharp jab in his lower back. Draco froze. He knew it was a wand, and whoever was holding it meant business.  
  
Ginny had kept her word. She watched Draco and it wasn't long until he tried something. Sneaking up behind him, she got her wand out and poked him as a warning.  
  
Talking in a sly, slightly sarcastic manner, Ginny informed him.  
  
"I would stop following Hermione if I were you."  
  
. . . . . . . Yay, end of the chapter. I'm so glad. It took me some time to write it. If you were wondering why it seems as if Draco and Hermione can't make up their minds on anything, it is because they can't. Their feelings change from chapter to chapter. Draco thinks he's in love with Hermione then decides he's not. Hermione thinks she loves Draco, and then she thinks it's just an infatuation. She's mad at him, and then she's not. She hates him, and then she doesn't. Get it? They are teenagers. As one I'd like to point out that it is hard to make up your mind on anything and keep it like that. Well, I'll update sometime. I can't promise when. 


	19. Letting It Go

Author's Note: Yes people, this is the end of the story. Don't be sad. At least now you don't have to check to see if I updated. Personally, I don't really like how my story turned out. Too mushy and immature. I started this story when I was 15, and now I am nearly 17, and I feel that this story never matured along with my writing. I may write another story, but after a while of brainstorming. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter, and thank you to all who reviewed!

""

""

""

""

"

Ginny jabbed Draco in the back with her wand again, harder this time. Despite herself she was curious as to why Malfoy would be so interested in Hermione anyway. Maybe, she thought, she should take him to an empty classroom and ask some questions.

Malfoy stood still. He found this whole situation quite annoying. He, being held up by a Weasley! The embarrassment! But Ginny was a strong, young woman, and like many strong women, she was probably emotional and very quick to chew off his head if given a chance. This made her quite different from her older brothers. Draco rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration. He had to think of something.

"I think that we should have a little chat, Malfoy. I want to discuss recent, strange behavior on your part."

"If we must, Weasley," Draco drawled. "Any excuse to miss class is good, I suppose. But I had no idea that you were one to play hooky."

Ginny glared at the back of Draco's head.

"It's my free hour, you twit!"

"Oh, someone has her knickers in a twist today. Sorry that I said anything at all. Where to Miss Weasley?" Draco asked with surprising smoothness, knowing that being annoying to anyone besides Hermione was easy.

What an annoying bastard he is. Why Hermione ever felt anything for him was beyond her. Ginny started to roughly push him to a nearby empty classroom. No one took any notice to them, being as the hallways where now deserted. Closing the door with a kick from her foot, Ginny never took her hands off Draco's back. She then swiftly pushed him as hard as she could with her free open hand, but kept her wand out. Ginny hoped to at least make him lose his balance, but being "Malfoy," he was, well, poised in a way that all he did was take an extra step or two that he wouldn't normally take to get to the distance he ended up. Ginny was, after all, only two thirds his size, because of being a petit girl.

Draco slowly turned around, and smirked at Ginny. Oh, he would love to push her buttons, and he knew just how.

"Well, Weasley, you've got me alone, what are you going to do with me? Something fun, I hope."

Ginny crunched up her nose. He was such a git, and it made her want to throw up, but she saw his immature schema even before the words even left his mouth.

"Stop being a perverted son of a b for a second and give me some answers."

Draco narrowed his eyes. Anger was starting to set in. This reaction was never a good thing to happen if you were on the receiving end of his anger.

"But Weasley," Draco said shortly. "You didn't even ask a question."

"Yes I did, I asked about your strange behavior."

"Uh, uh, uh, Weasley. You SAID that you wanted to talk about my 'supposed' new behavior. You never asked. So there's no reason as to why you could be upset with me."

He really made her want to pull out her hair! Oh, Hermione really owed her for this! Ginny thought it would be a piece of cake, but she was so wrong.

"Fine, Malfoy," she spat. "Why are you acting so strange whenever you are around Hermione?

"…I have no idea what you are talking about."

Draco had just barely hesitated. Just long enough to not make him sound defensive, but he was beyond calm. The tables had been turned about who was pushing whose buttons, and Ginny wasn't even trying to. She just wanted a semi straight answer, if that was even possible.

"Really now?" Ginny asked wittingly. "Okay."

Despite himself, Draco's mask temporary slid off his face and his eyebrows rose slightly. That was…too easy. The mask quickly repositioned itself, but a look of suspicion shown though his eyes. Ginny didn't miss a beat. She wanted to throw him for a loop. A little lie would be nice.

"I guess that Hermione was wrong."

Draco cleared all expression from his face, with much difficulty.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. There was no way that he was going to take the bait. He would act uninterested. Unbeknownst to him, he had, in a way, taken the bait, in his subtle cues his body language had given off.

Ginny inwardly smirked. She had gotten her answer and so much more. He DID like her. Why, she didn't know, but he did.

"Nice talking to you Malfoy, have a nice day."

Draco glared at her. Ginny wasn't done though.

"Oh, and one more thing Malfoy," Ginny slyly grinned.

"And what might that b--?"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco was pushed back by an invisible force, slamming into a few desks. His weight pushed them slightly from their neat order. Right before he blacked out Ginny spoke a few words.

"That was on Hermione's request. I hope you enjoyed the thought Malfoy. Good bye!"

""

""

""

""

"

Draco came to merely seconds after Ginny had quickly made her departure. She had not hurt him badly. He had a few bruises and a hurt pride, but that was all. Surprisingly he was only a bit mad at Weasley, which was very unlike him. He didn't even think about reporting her to the professors about using magic in between classes. All he could think about was how he had been put everything since giving any attention to Hermione, and he was still being persistent! There was something wrong with him! Liking Hermione would always be like that. Confusion, but that was the way it was. Now all he needed to do was have her listen to him! What could he do though? He had tried everything! He would have to just wait for her to come back to their shared quarters. He knew that she couldn't have fit all of her stuff in one bag which she took to the Gryffindor tower. She had to come back some time or another.

""

""

""

""

"

At dinner Hermione was impatiently waiting to talk to Ginny. She had hoped that she had made it abundantly clear that she wanted Malfoy as far away from her as possible. She needed Ginny to reassure her that this indeed happened, and it was for the best. Just as Hermione was about to carelessly slip into thoughts of Draco, Ginny walked up and sat next to Hermione. She nudged her, knowing her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Her-mi-onnnnee," Ginny said, stretching out her name just to make sure that she was listening.

Hermione slightly jumped, and silently scolded herself for almost giving into fantasies.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Hermione said in a slightly louder voice than normal. She quickly brought it down to a harsh whisper. "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Ginny chuckled. So the feels were still there for her too. It was humorous, but a question started to form in her head. Why was she standing in the middle of this relationship? The answer came back to her very quickly although it didn't seem as plausible as it had once been, however.

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny answered quietly. "I used the disarming charm on him, and yes, he got the point."

Hermione sighed in relief. With any luck he hated her now and would not be interested in kissing her. She would have done it herself, but she knew she couldn't have done it. She couldn't do that to someone she cared for, no matter how much it was against her will, in her opinion. Suddenly, however, a twinge of guilt floated to the surface of her consequence.

"He…isn't too badly hurt, is he?"

Fear shot through Ginny for a mere instant before it was instantly calmed. At the Slytherin table was Draco, looking unharmed.

"Look for yourself, Hermione."

Hermione did, but unwillingly. What if he was looking at her? Ginny seemed to be reading her mind.

"He's not looking over here at the moment."

Relieved, Hermione looked in his direction. He looked fine and like nothing had happened to him, if you examined his arrogant smirk. As Hermione started to look at him for just a bit too long, her glaze drew him to look in her direction. Their eyes connected and for the briefest instant, his eyes shown something, and for once, Hermione recognized it without a doubt. He eyes held a softness of longing.

""

""

""

""

"

The days were up. Hermione now had to go back to her shared common room with Draco Malfoy, and she dreaded it. Something in his eyes at that dinner had held her fast. How did he keep doing that? Damn the male sex! All they did was frustrate her! Well, she didn't have a choice. She had to go back, or she didn't know what Dumbledore would do to her.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She looked around at the entire room. She new she was going to miss it all over again. She slowly walked up to the girls dorms and gathered her things.

Walking back down the stairs, she came across Harry. He was sitting on the couch, with his hands in his lap. He didn't see Hermione at first. His eyes were on the ground and he seemed saddened. Killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really scarred him mentally and emotionally, not just physically. He still thought about it at times and Hermione knew he would never be the same person ever again, just like everyone else who would have had to do what Harry did. Harry noticed Hermione as soon as she made her presence be known.

"Hey," Harry said with a soft, half smile.

"Hey," Hermione echoed.

"So, you're going back to your Head dorm, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Hermione sighed. Harry noticed.

"Hermione, whatever is bothering you—whatever to reason you left your room, just let it go."

"Harry?" Hermione was confused. How could Harry say something like that, when he didn't even know what was bothering her or even follow his own advice?

"I mean it. You shouldn't let anything rule you so much. If you can't change it or do anything about it, then just let it go."

Hermione stared at Harry in slight disbelief. Harry stood up and continued.

"Hermione, relax and you will know what to do."

Hermione smiled slightly. Rushing forward, she hugged Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that." Harry returned the hug.

"No problem. Glad I could help you for once."

"I better go now, Harry." She let go of him reluctantly.

Hermione left the dorm. It all made sense. She was making such a big deal over Draco and all that had happened. Yes, it was a big deal, and what had happened was definitely strange, not something that occurred everyday. In fact, she knew that this was very unusual, but she had to some obsessing over it. She had to be willing to end up with a broken heart. If she didn't, she'd drive herself crazy. The more that Hermione thought, the closer she got to her dorm. She stood in front of the door, waiting. She had to make up her mind.

"Password, Miss Hermione?" The peasant girl asked, smiling.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione gave it to her and took a step inside. There was Draco, sitting on the couch.

He saw her as soon as she came in. Much as he hated to admit it, she had hurt him, by ignoring him. He stood to leave.

"Granger," he said briefly, and turned to go to his room. Hermione dropped her bags and quietly walked up behind him.

"Draco," she answered softly, barely over a whisper.

He stopped up short, his back to her. His eyes had widened. Did she actually say that? Slowly he turned around, but before he actually got any words out, his lips were attacked by hers. He quickly joined in, savoring the mouth he had missed so much. As quickly as it started though, it ended. She stepped back, giving herself room.

Draco just starred. Finally he got some words out.

"You came back," he said dumbly. Hermione just smiled softly.

"Yeah, I did. Did you miss me?" She knew she was asking a lot from him with the question. He wasn't a mushy guy.

Draco just looked at her, willing what he should say out of his mouth, but he couldn't. That just wasn't the time of person he was. Too much had been instilled into him at an early age. Hermione seemed to understand.

"It's okay, Draco." Hermione spoke up. "I understand. All I need right now is to know that you feel something real for me."

To answer her question, Draco lowered his head and diminished the space between their faces and gave her a sweet, tender kiss with just a little bite. It was the kind of person he was willing to be for her, but a simple little reminder of just who he used to be, who he still was. As the continued to kiss and got closer together, not once did Hermione forget who Draco Malfoy was, and how this relationship was going to be difficult, but with so many rewards as well.

At last, Hermione pulled away, but quickly she came back to hug Draco. He looked surprised, but hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Draco?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes Hermione?" Draco replied. Hermione blushed when he said her name. She liked the sound of it coming from his lips.

"You know that this isn't going to be easy. You know that many people won't accept this, especially at first."

Draco was silent for a moment, weighing how he was supposed to answer.

"Yes, Hermione, I know, but all we need to do is know each other, and then it won't matter how other's see us….Hermione?"

"Draco, I know." Draco looked at her.

"You know?"

"Yes. I found the book in your room. I know you gave me that potion that would show my deepest desire. I guess you found at before I did."

Draco laughed. Oh, he found out all right, and he enjoyed it.

Hermione had just one last question before she was going to bask in being held by Draco.

"What are we going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should have the little Weasley tell them." Draco lightly laughed. Hermione hit him on the back with on of her hands she had wrapped around him playfully.

"Draco! How did you know she knew?"

"Well, I know girls, and they can never keep their mouths shut about some things."

Hermione glared up at him. This was definitely going to be an interesting relationship.

Well, that's that end. Wow. This story took more than a year and a half. I'm going to miss it! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
